Birthday present gone wrong
by MidnightShinobi
Summary: It's Hinata's birthday and Naruto buys her a necklace for her birthday.What happens when she opens the present and a giant red light appears?What happens when she can't move five feet away from Naruto?and why are chickens victims of alarm clocks?NaruHina
1. Today isn't my day

Midnightshinobi-Hey everyone!welcome to my very first Naruto story!drum roll please!

Temari-Kankuro broke the drums

Midnightshinobi-(sweatdrop)ok...well then forget the drum roll.I want to say that this story's pairing is MAINLY NarutoxHinata,although there will be some other pairings.DO NOT FLAME ME FOR THE PAIRINGS IN HERE!!!thank you.

Missinganime1234-I WANT A COOKIE!

Midnightshinobi-um...ask Gaara

Gaara-(holding a cookie jar and eating a cookie)

Missinganime1234-GAARA GIVE ME A COOKIE OR I'LL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!!

Gaara-No!THEIR MINE!!!!!

Missinganime1234-(grabs it from him)HAH!THEIR MINE NOW!(cracks the window open with a bat and jumps out)

Gaara-HEY!GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(jumps out the window to)

Midnightshinobi-...um...ok...

Temari-Thats why never give Gaara cookies

Midnightshinobi-I'll remember that next time...anyways I don't own Naruto.If I did i would've made Naruto like Hinata instead of Sakura.Also,the characters in here are older.The rookie 9 and Gaara being all 17 but Hinata is 16 going on 17.Temari is 19 and Kankuro,Neji,Tenten and Lee are 18.ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1 Today isn't my day

Naruto woke up to sound of his alarm clock ringing and the chicken crowing.He groaned and turn to the other side,covering his ears with the pillow,but thats not helping block out the combo of the chicken and the alarm clock.

"Ring ring,Cockadoodledoo,Ring ring,Cockadoodledoo,Ring ring,Cockadoodledoo,Ring ring,Cockadoodledoo",

Naruto snapped

He grabbed his alarm clock and opened his window.

"SHUT THE F--- UP YOU STUPID GODDAMN CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!!",He yelled throwing the alarm clock at the chicken(Poor chicken)and waking up some of the still sleeping neighbors.He laid back down on his bed and tried to go back to sleep but failed.He got off his bed and walked to his bathroom to go take a shower.After he was done he put a towel around his waist and walked to his closet to grab some clothes.He put them on and proceeded to go to his kitchen to eat breakfast.He opened his cupboard to get some ramen out and cook them,but it was empty.

Naruto twitched"...no...ramen...",and then he got angry.He slammed the cupboard doors hard.One of the cupboards doors broke and fell on the counter(Yes thats how hard he slammed it).Naruto groaned.

"Great,I have to buy a new alarm clock,buy more ramen AND fix the cupboard!",He said,fuming.His doorbell rang and he stomped to the door.He opened the door to find a man standing there.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?",Naruto yelled at the innocent man.The man jumped and twitched.

"I-i just want to borrow today's newspaper...I-i'll b-bring it back to you!",He asked nervously.

"FINE!AND GET OUT!",He screeched and slammed his door closed.The man stood there still shaking"But s-sir I'm already out...and where's the newspaper?...",

----

"Hinata,where do I put your bowl of chips?",Neji asked the shy girl.She stopped what she was doing and turned around."You may put it on the second table to the right",She replied.Neji did as he was told and put the bowl of chips on the second table.The party took place in the Hyuuga mansion and in the living room.Not surprisingly,the living room is big.The living room consisted of two long tables holding food on it and three long couches on the other side of the room.A big screen T.V was located all the way in the front of living room and two big stereo's are on each side of the T.V.A large carpet spreaded on the floor reaching from the front of the living room to the back.

Lee and Tenten were also there to help out the two Hyuuga's.Lee took care of blowing the balloons and Tenten took care care of hanging the decoration banners on the ceilings.As Tenten was about to climb down from her ladder,she slipped and fell.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!",She screamed.Hinata and Lee gasped and Neji ran to Tenten.He caught her before she reached the ground and found himself turning red.Tenten also turned red and realized he was still holding her."Um...Neji you can put me down now..",She said embarassed.Neji replied with an ok and dropped her to the floor.Tenten yelped"I said PUT ME DOWN not DROP ME",She exclaimed.Neji smirked and went back to his job as well as Hinata and Lee.

----

Naruto was at the ramen shop(I kinda forgot its name and how to spell it)eating ramen(Duh).

"One more bowl of ramen sir!",He asked.The chef grumbled and went to the kitchen to make more.Naruto waited for the chef and while he did,a certain pink-haired girl came out of nowhere and sat next to him."Good morning Naruto!",She squealed in that girly voice of hers.Sakura is usually a morning person.Naruto jumped and looked at Sakura.

"S-sakura don't scare me like that!",He exclaimed.Sakura giggled."Hey your going to Hinata's birthday party right?",then it hit Naruto.

"_I FORGOT TO BUY HER A BIRTHDAY PRESENT_!",He screamed in his head.Sakura tilted her head seeing as how the blonde boy now looks nervous.He got off his seat and ran to a nearby store.The chef came by and put the bowl of ramen down on the table.

"Here's your ramen s-",He stopped and looked around to find only Sakura sitting there.

"Um..excuse me do you know where Naruto is?",The chef asked.Sakura just said he went somewhere.The chef sighed.

"Well someones gonna have to pay for this",He said looking at Sakura.Sakura sweatdropped"_Naruto your dead_",She thought to herself.

----

He stopped by a jewelry store and went in.Ladies were looking at him weirdly because most boys don't go in jewelry shops.Naruto looked around ignoring the ladies and looking for a good necklace.

"_Ugly,crap,ugly,ugly,even more ugly,crap...hey finally something that looks good_",He thought to himself and looked at the price.

$69.99

"_Holy crap_",He thought but grabbed his wallet out."Good thing I '_borrowed_' some money from Sasuke",.

----

Sasuke Uchiha went into his room to grab his wallet and go to Hinata's party.He opened his wallet to find four dollars.

"...WHAT THE F--- HAPPENED TO ALL MY MONEY!!!???",He yelled.

----

Naruto payed for the necklace and ran straight to his house.He grabbed a box and shoved the necklace inside and ran straight to Hinata's mansion.The necklace was a red diamond necklace.He finally reached Hinata's mansion and went straight inside without knocking.

"Hello everyone!",He yelled and everyone turned around to look at him.He met with some smiles and smirks or a just plain"whatever".He noticed alot of people were in the party.The sand siblings,Kurenai,Asuma,Kakashi,Anko and Gai.Tsunade couldn't come because she has alot of work to do.(Obvious enough from the hokage..but don't ask how Gaara is able to come).

"W-welcome Naruto",Hinata greeted shyly.Still after all these years she's still a shy teen girl.Naruto rushed to her and gave her her present.Hinata took it and blushed."Thank you",She said kindly.Naruto grinned and said"No problem!",.

"Come on Hinata open your presents and then we can start the party",Ino said.(Normally the fun will start before the presents but I just want to get this chapter overwith so I'm gonna rush it..I'm sorry everyone)Hinata nodded and decided to open the nearest present to her,which was the present that Naruto gave her.Everyone gathered around her on the carpet as she opened the box easily since it was wrapped.Her eyes widened.

"I-it's beautiful Hinata!",Sakura said staring at the red necklace.Even Ino stared at it.The guys rolled their eyes.

"N-naruto thank you again!",She thanked again.Naruto grinned and again said"No problem",.Then all of a sudden a giant red light appears out of nowhere making everyone gasp and close their eyes.Then the light faded away quickly.Everyone opened their eyes again and looked around.

"Ok..what was that?",Shikamaru asked.

"Don't know...",Replied Kiba.Everyone shrugged it off.

"Ok next present is from me!",Ino squealed.She pointed at a small blue box on the couch where she left it.Naruto got up"I'll get it",and walked to the couch,but then it felt like something pulled his back roughly.He came flying straight to Hinata and slammed into her, falling on top of her.Hinata blushed like crazy and Naruto got off immediately.

"PERVERT!",The girls screamed at him.Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped."I swear that wasn't me!someone pulled me back and made me bang into her!",Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Naruto noone was pulling you back",Gaara said and everyone nodded.Naruto stood there confused.

"B-but..how...then...why..how did I bang into Hinata all of a sudden!?",He screeched.Everyone shrugged.

"Ugh lets just get on with my present already",Ino said and got up to get her present.Everyone forgot about the unexpected thing that Naruto did completely.

* * *

Midnightshinobi-Done!jeez I'm so lazy(sweatdrops)well...you read it now all you gotta do is review!thanks for reading!(smiles)

Gaara-(slams the door open)IF...NOONE...GIVES...ME...A...COOKIE...I...WILL...KILL...YOU...ALL...

Midnightshinobi-...Kankuro I'll be at the store bye!(runs out the back door)

Kankuro-WAIT!you can't leave me and Temari alone with Gaara!

Temari-(jumps out the window)

Kankuro-...oh great...well anyways...whats Ino's present going to be?What was that giant red light that appeared out of nowhere?and whatever happened to Missinganime1234?Stay tuned to find out!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. More birthday presents

Midnightshinobi-Welcome back!Finally I managed to go to the store quickly and save Kankuro from getting killed by Gaara

Kankuro-(In the bathroom taking a shower)DAMN THERE'S ALOT OF SAND ON ME!!

Midnightshinobi-Uh...yeah Gaara used a little to much sand

Gaara-(Eating his new cookies)

Midnightshinobi-You enjoying the cookies I bought you?(smiles)

Gaara-Yup(continues eating cookies)

Midnightshinobi-Well anyways thank you my reviewers for reading my story!AND reviewing!which is why your called reviewers!and that is why I'm saying that because you read my story!...and reviewed!and I hope you enjoyed it-

Gaara-Midnight they get it(holding his head)

Midnightshinobi-(Sweatdrops)that was confusing right?

Gaara-Yes

Midnightshinobi-Woops...well anywho here's the second chapter of Birthday present gone wrong.I decided to take a day off and research on flowers

Gaara-(Looks at her weirdly)

Midnightshinobi-...what?

Gaara-(Sigh)nothing

Midnightshinobi-Ok You'll see why I did that.I do not own Naruto or any of its characters AGAIN as I said in the beginning.And if your wondering where Temari and Missinganime1234 is...Don't ask me because I don't know either(sweatdrops)

* * *

Chapter 2 More birthday presents

Ino went back to the crowd of ninja's and sat back down with them.She gave the present to Hinata with a smile on her face."Go ahead open it".Hinata took the present from Ino and noticed three pinkish flowers wrapped with a string on top of the present.She removed the string and took the flowers into her hands"Ino these flowers are pretty..._"_She said.Ino smiled"Like you".Hinata flushed at that compliment.

"Yup that's right it's pretty like you.Those flowers are called wild orchids.They represent beauty in a lady,which is you",Ino explained.Hinata didn't know what to say so she just said"thank you".Ino grinned.Hinata decided to put the flowers in a vase with water before they die out,so she got up and said"I'll be right back everybody",and went off,but she felt something pull her back and unknowingly she slammed into Naruto although this time she's on top of him.Naruto's eyes swirled and he blushed a little bit.Hinata turned into a tomato again and got off of him quickly.

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto!",She apoligized feeling guilty and embarassed.Naruto rubbed his head"It's ok Hinata"and got up.

"Man you guys really like eachother don't ya?",Kankuro said with a smirk.He didn't get an answer from any of them,but he got a huge blush from Hinata and a small one from Naruto.

"Shut up paint face",Naruto insulted and turned to Hinata.Kankuro became angry and stood up.

"You shut up blondie!",All the blonde's were offended and Temari wacked him in the head.

"Learn some manners!",She yelled and grabbed his ear and made him sit back down.Kankuro grumbled something quietly.Naruto stood right next to Hinata and said"Hey maybe I should come with you to put that in...since for some reason we can't move away from eachother without slamming into eachother".He sweatdropped and blushed when he flashed back to the scene where he slammed into Hinata.Hinata's eye's widened and she blushed again and nodded.So,they went to the kitchen to find a vase that was laying there and a sink.Hinata took the vase and put some water in it.Then she put the flowers in the vase and looked at it.

"They really are such pretty flowers...",She said.Naruto smiled at her and waited for her to go to their next destination.Hinata started to walked towards the stairs and so he followed.They went up the stairs and walked down a hallway.Hinata reached her room and opened the door.Naruto's jaw dropped.I mean who wouldn't?Her room is huge!He continued to follow her looking around the room.The room is very neat and it was a light blue room.Hinata set the vase on her drawer next to her bed and turned back around to Naruto.

"Um...i-is there something wrong N-naruto?",She asked the blonde boy,who was looking the big screen T.V.Naruto snapped out of it and looked at her"Um no it's just your room is huuggee",Hinata looked around.Well it is pretty big so she agreed on Naruto.Her room is probably the biggest out of the rookie nine besides Sasuke.They both went downstairs and back into the living room where everyone waited.

"Finally your here!what took you lovebird's so long?",Tenten teased.Hinata blushed again(I swear she blushes to much.Not that it's of any annoyance to me.I'm just saying)and went back into the middle of everyone.Naruto went back to where he sat.Hinata took the present that Ino gave her and opened it.It showed a book titled"Different Types of Flowers".Ino smiled"Heh I'm such a sucker for flowers".Hinata giggled and said thank you.Sakura jumped up and gave Hinata her present"Hope you'll like it!",She said joyfully as Hinata started unwrapping the pink wrappers.She opened the box to reveal a blue shirt with stars in the front,a light blue sweater and a blue skirt with a belt.Hinata smiled at said"It's nice Sakura.I like it".Sakura smiled and sat back down.

"I'd like to see you wear that someday!You'll look cute in it I just know it!That's why I asked you a few days ago what's the size of your shirts,jackets,waist and all",Hinata blushed a bit and Sakura sat back down.Naruto had a little picture in his mind with Hinata wearing the clothes Sakura gave her.He felt like his eyes were going to pop out.Kiba volunteered to give his present next because he heard a car stop near Hinata's mansion.

"Ok..so where's your present?",Sasuke asked.Kiba went out of the living room.Everyone heard a knock on the door and a"Thank you mom".Kiba came back to the living room with a puppy in his hands.Sakura and Ino squealed at the sight of it while everyone else just said"aww".Kiba gave the puppy to Hinata and pet it.

"Aww it-wait is it a girl or boy?",She asked.

"Um a boy",Kiba answered.

"Ok aww he's so cute!thank you Kiba",She said to him and smiled at him.Kiba sat back down.Hinata started to think about where to put the puppy until her father came into the living room.He went to Hinata and said"Here I'll take the puppy for now.Just continue with your party and have fun"and smiled and left the living room with the puppy in his arms.Kankuro stood up and said"Ok it's mine and my sister and brother present ne-"He got cut off from an angry Tenten.

"Hey it's my turn next paint face!",She yelled using the same name Naruto gave him.Kankuro turned around to look at her.

"HEY I just want to get this stupid present overwith already so SHUT UP BALLHEAD!",He insulted.Tenten took out ten kunai's five in each hand and threw them at Kankuro.Kankuro gasped and ducked making the kunai's hit the wall.One cut Shino on the face,one got stuck in Temari's hair and another was caught by Neji when the kunai was flying straight at him.Kankuro put his head back up and showed the tongue at Tenten.Tenten became even more angry and was about to take out more kunai's until a hand stopped her from reaching her small bag.It was Neji's hand.

"Ok Tenten this is ridiculous.Just stop...and you go first",Neji said and Tenten calmed down and smiled,while Kankuro frowned.She went to her present and gave it to Hinata.Hinata took the present and unwrapped it and opened the box.It revealed a target and some kunai's and shurikens.

"Well just thought you could use a target to help you get better at aiming",She said.Although Tenten didn't intend it to be an insult,Hinata sort of took it for an insult.Tenten looked at her sadly seeing Hinata's face turn into a sad one.

"What's wrong?you don't like it?..",She asked.Hinata shook her head and replied with a no"It's nothing I'm alright"and smiled knowing Tenten wouldn't do something to hurt Hinata's feelings.

"Ok you got the present now can me and my brother and sister give ours?",Kankuro asked impatiently.Temari sighed and apologized to Hinata for Kankuro's rude behavior and dragged him by the shirt to the kitchen.They came back carrying a box of popsicle's.

"Here you go!Hope you like it because we sure do!",Temari said and Hinata looked at it.

"Hmm...I've never seen a popsicle like this before"

"That's because it's only found in the sand village"Gaara said and everyone looked at him.

"See just a few years ago we made a popsicle called the Suna popsicle(Please don't ask I couldn't think of a better name)and it became immensely popular at my village.It's flavor is a mix of lemon and cherry",He explained.Now everyone wanted to try some.

"It's taste and temperature are perfect!",Kankuro said with a drooling tongue.Temari slapped behind his head making Kankuro come back to reality and rub the back of his head.

"I wanna try some of it!",Lee said.

"Same here it look's good!",Chouji said.

"Don't worry everyone Gaara is thinking of exporting it to Konoha in a matter of weeks although please keep it a secret",Temari said and almost everyone jumped for joy.Shikamaru raised a lazy hand'Ok it's my turn to give my present"he said and got out his present

* * *

Midnightshinobi-Ok I'm gonna have to stop right there.My eye's hurt...and hands.

Gaara-Review or I'll kill you

Midnightshinobi-Gaara!..sorry he was just kidding...by the ways whatever happened to Missinganime1234?...and Temari?

Gaara-(Shrugs)I don't know about Missinganime1234 but I think Temari is out with Shikamaru

Midnightshinobi-Oh ok..well hope you enjoyed it everyone!  
---  
Missinganime1234-(Eating cookies while everyone walked passed by and sees her)

Randomperson-Hey can I ha-

Missinganime1234-MY COOKIES!(Bites his hand)

Randomperson-Ow!(Gets his hand out and runs away)


	3. Even more birthday presents

Midnightshinobi-Welcome back to Birthday present gone wrong!this time its chapter 3!drum rolls!

Kankuro-(Takes out a trumpet)

Midnightshinobi-Kankuro that's a trumpet

Kankuro-...Oh yeah!(whispers)aww I've always wanted to play the trumpet...

Gaara-Kankuro broke the second drums we bought

Midnightshinobi-(Sweatdrops)(whispers)we've got to keep drums away from Kankuro

Temari-(Pops out of nowhere)anyways enjoy her third chapter of Birthday present gone wrong!AND no for the third time she does not own Naruto. 

* * *

Chapter 3 Even more presents

Shikamaru took out his present and handed it to Hinata.Hinata took it gently and looked at it.It was roundish and it felt soft.She unwrapped the wrappers and it revealed to be a pillow that's colored blue and is shaped like a cloud.

"Wow it's nice Shikamaru...and soft",She rubbed the pillow on her cheeks and felt the softness of it"Thank you"she said to the lazy ninja.Shikamaru just gave a sigh so she thought it meant"your welcome".Shino moved forward to her and gave her her present.It was a small box with wrappers of pictures of Butterflies.She opened it and it revealed many different colored butterfly hairclips.She took some out,but she felt something else.She looked at it closer and saw that there was a cockroach in it.

"AHHHH!!!!",She screamed and threw the box causing the hairclips and cockroach to fly out.The hairclips all fell on Shino since he was the closest but the cockroach fell on Sakura's head.Sakura looked at the roach fear and disgust.She twitched and then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EW!EW!EW!GET IT OFF!",She yelled shaking her head to get rid of it,not even daring to touch it.The cockroach landed on Ino's lap now.Ino screamed and took it and threw it to Lee quick.It landed on Lee's shoulder.He jumped and took it and threw it to Temari.It landed on Temari's head.She took it off and threw it to Neji,then she punched Lee on the cheek.Neji sighed and took the cockroach off of him and threw it in the trash.The girls sighed of relief.Lee was holding his bruised cheek.

"I can't believe your scared of one cockroach..and plus it's dead",Neji said.The girls glared at him but calmed down.Hinata looked at Shino with a questioning look.

"...I don't know how that cockroach got in there..I'm sorry Hinata",He said picked up all the hairclips that fell out and put them back in the box.Hinata sighed and took the box of hairclips."They are very nice Shino thank you"she said.Lee took his present out and gave it to Hinata.

"Here Hinata I hope you will learn and enjoy this wonderful gift I have given you",Lee said proudly.One could only imagine what he would give.Chouji and Kiba made a bet on what Lee has in that present.Hinata unwrapped the present and it revealed a book that says"Youth".Hinata sweatdropped and so did everyone else..except for Kiba,who jumped for joy.

"Hah!You owe me twenty bucks!",Kiba exclaimed at Chouji and held out a hand in triumph.Chouji grumbed and took out twenty bucks from his pocket and handed it over to him.Kiba sat back down holding the money like it was his baby.

"Lee..this is very...nice..thank you",Hinata said and Lee smiled happily.Sasuke took out his present and gave it to Hinata without saying a word.Hinata opened the present and it revealed red diamond earrings(I'm obsessed with red sue me)that matches perfectly well for the necklace Naruto gave her"Wow Sasuke these seem as expensive as Naruto's necklace..."Sasuke just sat there."Well I didn't buy them they belonged to my mother..don't worry she has about ten pairs of those so it's ok.I was going to buy you something but I think _someone_"He looks at Naruto,who jumped and smiled nervously at him"stole some of my money from my wallet"He finished.Hinata smiled and said her thank you's to him.Neji took out his present and gave it to Hinata.Hinata opened it and it revealed another blueish jacket with the letter H on it.

"I noticed your jacket is getting quite small for you so I decided to buy you a new one",Neji explained.Hinata understood and smiled and then looked at Chouji.Chouji took out a big bag of doritos and gave it to her.

"Sorry I couldn't find a better present",Chouji apologized.Hinata forgave him.You can't blame Chouji because all he ever thinks about is food.Hinata sighed and looked around.It seemed everyone has given their presents...except for the adults.

"Where are Kakashi,Anko,Asuma,Kurenai and Gai?",She asked everyone in the living room.

"Um I think their outside talking about _adult_ stuffs",Kiba said.Naruto ran out of the living room,but yet again he was pulled back so he slammed back into Hinata.Hinata blushed madly and so did Naruto.Naruto got off of her and helped her up.

"I'm sorry Hinata...I forgot about the _bind_ we have",Naruto said.

"It's ok Naruto...I should follow you to where your going",She said.Naruto nodded and ran outside with Hinata right behind him.

Kakashi and Anko were gone so the only people who were there were Gai,Kurenai and Asuma.All three of them stared at Naruto and Hinata.

"Yo",Asuma said while smoking a ciggerate.Naruto crossed his arms while Hinata just stood there.

"You guys should be in the living room giving her presents!",Naruto yelled at them.Gai,Kurenai and Asuma sweatdropped,but then they smiled.

"Aww Naruto is defending his girlfriend",Asuma teased.Naruto blushed and so did Hinata.Kurenai and Gai laughed at the younger ninja's.

"Alright Naruto we'll come in,but we can't stay in long ok?me and Asuma have to go back to the daycare to pick up our son and Anko wasn't feeling well so Kakashi took her home and Gai..",Kurenai looks at Gai giving that"what's your excuse"face.Gai just stared back until he realized why she stared at him.

"Oh um yeah I have to go do this bet I made with someone..can't afford to lose right?",He said.So,they all went back inside the living room.Kurenai gave her present to Hinata.It was two movie ticket's to the movie theatre"Yup two movie ticket's so you can go with _someone_ to watch the movie you've been telling me about.It's a present from both me and Asuma so hope you enjoy the movie",Kurenai said and looked at Naruto.Naruto looked at her confused and Kurenai smirked.She turned back to Hinata and smiled at her.

"Well we should be off happy birthday Hinata",Kurenai said

"Happy birthday Hinata",Asuma also said and they both walked out.Gai jumped up in joy and immediately gave Hinata her present.

"I hope to see you in this someday!",Gai said and smiled happily.Hinata opened it,knowing the present's going to be as bad as Lee's own.It revealed to be a green spandex.Hinata's face turned pale.A few guys tried to hold their laughter and the girls were giggling,but Lee was the only one who praised it.

"Gai your present is the best!",Lee complimented and Gai smiled at him,making his super white teeth shine.

"Y-yes..It's very...nice",Hinata said and put the spandex back in the box.

"Alright my youthful friend!Happy youthful birthday!May you enjoy your youth before it's to late",Gai said and left.Ino stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright everyone let's get this party started!",Everyone jumped for joy and started partying while Naruto and Hinata went to put her present's in her room.

* * *

Midnightshinobi-So how was it?I have bad grammer..sorry.Wish I could be a good writer like everyone else in you are a good writer!

Midnightshinobi-I'm a negative person what can I say

Gaara-You keep being so negative you'll have some bad beatings from Temari

Midnightshinobi-(Sweatdrops)Oh yeah I remember that deal I made with her...oh well.Review please!and I'm not going to continue unless I have more than 16 reviews!thanks!


	4. A night in the jacuzzi

Midnightshinobi-Alrighty I'm back!THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!(Smiles)I wouldn't be continuing this if it weren't for you guy's!  
oh and I noticed there was typo on my last chapter.You see the person who was supposed to say"but you are a good writer!"was Missinganime1234..So I'm sorry for the confusion.

Missinganime1234-She draws good to!You guys should see the drawing of her and-(mouth gets covered)

Midnightshinobi-Don't even go there

Missinganime1234-Mmpphhmmhppphhh!

Midnightshinobi-Anyways on with the chapter!

Missinganime1234-(Struggling)

* * *

Chapter 4 A night in the jacuzzi

The party ended not to long ago and night fell fast.It was around 8 o'clock and mostly everybody left.Neji,Tenten,Lee and Naruto stayed back to help Hinata clean up.Neji and Lee took care of carrying the two tables back into the kitchen,Tenten took care of throwing out the garbage and Hinata and Naruto took care of washing the bowls and cleaning up the living room.

---  
Tenten threw the garbage in the dumpster and wiped her sweat off her head.She went to the front of the mansion and stood there for awhile,looking up at the beautiful night sky.Konoha at night is always such a beatiful sight for everyone.Tenten could feel the cool breeze sweeping on her drying out her sweat.Oh how she loves the nice breeze of Konoha,especially at night.She jumped as she heard the front door open only to reveal Neji.She sighed of relief as Neji went next to her and looked up at the night sky along with her.Tenten could feel heat rising on her cheeks as Neji looked to her.

"Night in Konoha is always so calming",Neji said,feeling the cool breeze sweep past them again.Tenten nodded of agreement and looked back up into the sky.Without warning,Neji took her hand and held it in his.Tenten wondered what the warm feeling was on her hand and looked down.She was surprised to find Neji's hand holding hers.She blushed and he smiled at her.

"Hey Neji are you done with carrying the table's?",Tenten asked.He nodded"It's about time for you to be heading back..want me to walk with you?"Tenten immediately said yes as they both walked back home still holding hands.

---  
Naruto and Hinata had just finished cleaning up when Lee aproached them.

"Hey guy's me and Neji are done carrying the table's.He probably already left so I might as well head off to"He puts his hand on Hinata's shoulder"Happy birthday Hinata.Today was fun and I was glad to be a part of it.Well bye Naruto and Hinata!"He waved at them and left the living room leaving only the shy girl and blonde alone.Naruto turned to Hinata

"So...I guess were gonna have to sleep together tonight",Naruto blushed and so did Hinata.Naruto and Hinata had a little talk with Hinata's father to let him stay over for the night.Although it took alot of convincing,he gave up and allowed Naruto to sleep with Hinata.Hinata walked up the stairs to her room with Naruto following her.They opened the door to find Hinata's puppy jump on her arm's.The puppy licked her face and Hinata giggled.Naruto smiled and pet the puppy.The puppy seems to like being pet and jumped on Naruto's arms.He laughed and pet the puppy again making the puppy very happy.Looking over next to Hinata's bed,there was a basket with blanket's in it so they assumed it was the puppy's bed.Naruto put the puppy down and ran back to it's bed falling asleep immediately.Hinata looked at her watch.

8:15pm

It is to early to be sleeping at this time so Hinata walked to her closet.Naruto looked confused.

"Aren't we going to sleep?",He asked even though knowing the fact that it is only 8:15.Hinata shook her head and took out a one piece.She blushed of embarassment when Naruto saw her holding it.

"W-well It's to early to be s-sleeping at this time so...I figured we could go down to the jacuzzi(Did I spell that right?) and maybe relax just for awhile",Naruto blushed at the thought of seeing Hinata in a one piece,but oh well he has to because he can't move five feet away from her.He also liked the thought of being in the jacuzzi at night so what the heck he'll go for it,but then he realized he doesn't have any extra clothes with him.

"Um..Hinata do you have any extra short's that I can borrow?",He asked.Hinata thought about it and went into her closet again.She took out a big black short's that doesn't seem to fit her and showed it to Naruto.

"I-is this alright Naruto?",She asked.Naruto looked at it for a moment and then nodded.He took the short's and they both went into the bathroom to change.They were facing back to back so none of them can see eachother naked while changing.

Finally,they were done and they both walked down behind the mansion and into the pool area.Naruto's eye's widened when he saw how big the pool area was.The pool was very wide and the water height ranged from three feet to six feet.There is also a second pool right next to it with the water height up to four feet and two slide's to go along with it.The jacuzzi is at the back of the pool's waiting to have someone go in it.Naruto walked in front of the four feet side of the first pool and looked down on it.The pool looks pretty clean to him,but he didn't notice Hinata running to the jacuzzi so when she moved five feet she was pulled back again by that same force and slammed into Naruto.Naruto accidentally rolled over and fell into the pull dragging Hinata along with him.

They both got out of the pool at the same time gasping for air.When they've got enough air they both looked at eachother and laughed.Naruto splashed some water at Hinata and Hinata brought out her arm's to block it, both still laughing.Then,she splashed some water back at him.Before you know it it became a splashing fight.Afterawhile,they both got tired.

"Hey Hinata shouldn't we be in the jacuzzi?",Hinata nodded and they both got out of the pool.As soon as they felt the cold wind sweep at them they ran to the jacuzzi and went in to warm up.

"Ahh...",Hinata enjoyed the warmth of the jacuzzi and looking to her side,so did Naruto.She looked up at the night sky and looked at the moon shining brightly down at her.She closed her eye's as memories started to flood in her mind.

_A shy girl was looking at Naruto and blushing while twidling with her finger's.It was the day of the academy exam to see who will graduate and become a ninja.She watched Naruto as he was called in.They had to do the shadow clone jutsu in order to pass;however,that was not the result for Naruto.He formed a shadow clone that looked like it got beaten up by a bunch of rabid maniac's and is half dead.Iruka twitched and yelled out he failed.Hinata's faced formed into a sad one._

_After the graduation everyone's parents were really proud of their son's and or daughter's.A bunch of parents were glaring at Naruto and saying that it served him right to fail.She looked over at Naruto sitting on the swing under the tree looking very sad._

_"Hinata?"_

Hinata snapped back out of her trance and opened her eye's to see Naruto's face really close to her and his eye's were looking straight down at her's.Hinata's eye's widened and she turned tomato red.Then,she screamed and banged her head into Naruto's by accident causing him to fall down deeper into the jacuzzi with swirly eye's.The heat got to his face and then

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!HOT!HOT!",He jumped out of the jacuzzi and ran to pool,but that was a bad idea because he got pulled back.He slammed into and unconsious Hinata making her whole body fall into the jacuzzi.Naruto jumped and pulled her back out.She was still unconsious so he got up and carried her bridal style and placed her on the wet floor.He waited for Hinata to wake up.After for about seven minutes she finally woke up.Her vision was blurry so she blinked twice and saw Naruto staring down at her and blushed.

"You ok Hinata?",The fox boy asked.Hinata nodded and got up.She felt the coldness getting to her so she wrapped herself with her arm's.Naruto wrapped his arms around her and walked her inside back inside the mansion.Once they were in he went into the nearest bathroom with Hinata and grabbed a towel.He wrapped the towel around her and they proceeded to go into her room.Once in her room,Naruto found a heater and turned it on.Hinata sat on her bed starting to warm up.Naruto smiled and got his clothes that were lying on the floor and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change,but he got pulled back and slammed into Hinata.

_"Damnit Naruto you have got to stop moving away from Hinata"_,Naruto thought to himself and got off Hinata.

"Well it look's like your gonna have to be with me in the bathroom",Naruto said and Hinata blushed again.They went into the bathroom and Hinata sat on the toilet,covering her eye's as Naruto got out of his short's.Naruto got into the bathtub and closed the bathtub curtains(I don't know what those thing's are called).

"You can open your eye's now Hinata",Hinata opened her eye's as Naruto started to shower.

A few minutes passed and they were both changed.They were walking to Naruto's house so Naruto can grab some clothes and stay at Hinata's place for awhile.The cool breeze came by again making Hinata's long silky hair flow in the wind.They finally reached Naruto's house and they both went to his room so he can grab his clothes.He first took out a bag to put the clothes in and then he got out his toothpaste,floss and toothbrush to use at Hinata's place.Once he was done they both walked back to the mansion and into the room.Naruto dropped his bag on the floor and took out his toothpaste,floss and toothbrush.They both went to Hinata's bathroom and brushed their teeth.Once they were done Naruto changed into his pajama's and they both layed down on Hinata's bed.

"Hey Hinata it's only 9:15 do you want to do something else or..",Naruto looked to his side and saw a sleeping Hinata.Naruto sighed and grabbed the thick blanket's and covered him and Hinata with it.Then he drifted off to sleep.

---  
It was in the middle of the night that Hinata woke up because of a sound.She looked to her side and saw Naruto talking in his sleep.

"Yum...ramen...I want a second bowl please...hey give me back my ramen punk!...haha I've got you cornered!you must now face twinkleman!mwuahahaha!",Naruto finally stopped talking and he went back to snoring again.Hinata giggled and fell back asleep again.

* * *

Midnightshinobi-Whew that took long.I keep getting interrupted while writing this story

Missinganime1234-(tied up to a chair with a sock in her mouth)

Midnightshinobi-Anyway's hope you enjoyed!Reviews please!

Missinganime1234-(Spits out sock)You didn't need to put a sock in my mouth you meanie!

Midnightshinobi-Heehee and plus it was Kankuro's sock(smirks)

Missinganime1234-...EWWWWW!!!!!!!

Midnightshinobi-That's what you get for almost blabbing out my SECRET!

Missinganime1234-Heehee(Smiles)


	5. Dance competition

Midnightshinobi-Welcome everyone to chapter 5!!!dun dun dun!!

Temari-Midnight it's better if you use the drums(Sweatdrops)

Midnightshinobi-Right ok...drum rolls please!!

Missinganime1234-Oh Kankuro broke it AGAIN

Midnightshinobi-(Angry)I thought I moved those drums away from Kankuro!?

Gaara-Yes but he got it back somehow

Midnightshinobi-(Sighs)ok well anyways enjoy the story!

* * *

chapter 5 Dance competition

Naruto woke up to the loud alarm clock ringing.He got up and groaned and took the alarm clock and threw it out the window.The alarm clock hit a chicken that was crowing.Hinata moved a bit but she was still asleep.Naruto turned to his side to look at Hinata and blushed a little bit.She looked like an angel when she is sleeping.Then again she has alway's been like an angel.Naruto got off the bed only to be jumped by a hyperactive puppy.

"Whoah!",The puppy jumped on him and licked him,accidentally waking up Hinata.Hinata opened her eyes slowly and looked at Naruto.Naruto turned to her and rubbed his head.

"Sorry Hinata for waking you up",He apologized.Hinata shook her head lightly.

"That's...ok...Naruto",She said in whispers and got up and yawned.Then all of a sudden the door slammed open causing Hinata and Naruto to jump.It revealed to be Sakura and Ino with their happy faces on.

"GOOD MORNING HINATA!",They both said in unison.Apparently even Ino is a morning person.How they were able to come into the mansion without Hinata's dad getting angry remains a mystery.

"Ah!Sakura!Ino!You broke my door!",Hinata yelled.Sakura and Ino looked at the door,which is now on the floor(Hey that rhymes!...ok back to the story)and they both sweatdropped.They turned back around to Hinata.

"Um...woops...eheheheheheh",They both said in unison and Hinata sighed"Just please tell me what your doing here"She asked.

"Remember what we talked about a few day's ago?We asked you to join the dancing competition!You refused at first but with a little convincing we got you to give up and join!Get ready now because it going to start at 11am!We'll meet you downstairs ok?OK!",Sakura said and with that she grabbed Ino's arm and dragged her downstairs.Naruto looked at Hinata,who looks very nervous right now.

"Hinata you never told me you joined the dance competition...or that you can dance!",He said.Hinata blushed and turned away.

"U-um let's just go get ready now",And with that Naruto put the puppy,which he was holding,down and walked with Hinata.

Half an hour passed and they were both changed and clean.Sakura and Ino were in the living room watching T.V until they heard Naruto and Hinata come.Ino took the remote and turned off the T.V and they both got off the couch.

"Well it's time to go!",Ino said cheerily.Both Sakura and Ino grabbed Hinata's arm,each holding one arm and walked out of the living room with her.Naruto followed along.While they were walking they talked.

"Ok Hinata just to tell you just because your my friend doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy",Ino said.Hinata looked at her and said"Ino your in the competition also?",She asked.Ino nodded and looked behind her.Behind her is a close Naruto following them.

"Did Hinata tell you about the competition?",Ino asked Naruto.Naruto shook his head and Ino looked at Hinata.

"You should've told him!He would totally want to see you dance!And if you show him he might get the hot's for you!",Ino whispered to Hinata.Hinata blushed but shook it off.

"I-ino my dancing isn't that great",She said.Ino let go of Hinata's arms and put her hands on her hips.

"Hinata that's not true!YOUR A GREAT DANCER!",She yelled almost sounding half mad.Hinata jumped and turned away and Sakura glared at Ino.

"Stop Ino.She's nervous enough don't make it worse for her",Sakura lectured and Ino softened up,apologizing to Hinata.All four of them finally reached their destination.It was inside a building that had a huge stage in it.The judges were at the back of the stage.There were many people in there and Hinata gulped,starting to shake up.Naruto wrapped one arm around her for comfort.

"Hey don't worry Hinata you'll be fine",He said.Hinata looked at him in the eyes and nodded,looking confident now.They both walked up all the way to the front,but they had to push through an ocean of people just to get to the front.One guy glared at Naruto for cutting up to the front.

"Hey you blonde stop cutting!",He yelled at Naruto.Naruto in turn glared at him and said"Shut up you stupid gay hoe I have a reason to come up front"and it was true.If Hinata was going to be on the stage and Naruto were to be in the back that would be more than five feet.They would slam into eachother and everybody will be looking at them like their nut's.

"You son of a-"The guy was cut off by the announcer

"And now presenting Konoha's first dance competition of the year!Contestant's please come up the stage when your name is called!Enjoy the show everybody!",The announcer...announced and looked down at her list.

"First up is Ino Yamanaka!come on up Ino!",She yelled and Ino went up.She took off her jacket and her hair tie letting her long blonde hair down.she threw her jacket to Shikamaru and Chouji,who were nearby.Chouji caught it and folded it.Ino is now wearing her purple tube top and purple skirt with a belt.The crowd became silent as the light's started to go dark.Then the music started playing and Ino started dancing.

_Baby you're all that I want._

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven._

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years,_

_There was only you and me,_

_We were young and wild and free._

_Now nothing can take you away from me._

_We've been down that road before,_

_But that's over now._

_You keep me coming back for more._

_Baby you're all that I want._

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven._

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me._

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now,_

_Cause our love will light the way._

_Baby you're all that I want._

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven._

_Now our dreams are coming true._

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you._

_(We're in heaven.)_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven._

Ino finished her dance.Hinata was shocked to see Ino dance that she began to lose hope that she will ever beat Ino.Ino wasn't such a bad dancer.Everyone clapped and Ino went back down the small stairs and into the crowd.She passed by Hinata and said"Good luck Hinata"and went to Shikamaru and Chouji.Sakura gave her a thumbs up although she seemed a bit jealous.A few contestants were called and did their dances.Most of them didn't dance half bad.

"And next is Hinata Hyuuga!come on up Hinata!",Hinata jumped and turned to Naruto,who smiled at her.

"Go for it Hinata,good luck",Naruto said and Hinata went up to the stage shyly.The light's started to go dark again and Hinata started to feel nervous again,but when she looked at Naruto her confidence rised up.The music started playing and she began to dance.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

Hinata stopped dancing once the music stopped and everyone was shocked,especially Naruto.The announcer looked at her amazed and smiled as she left the stage and walked to Naruto.

"Hinata you were AWESOME!",Naruto said out loud and Hinata blushed.They both looked back up at the stage.

"Ok we will have our judges determine the top three dancers.When your name is called please come up to the stage and get your prize thank you"

Everyone waited for a few minutes as the judges started talking to eachother.

"Will we now announce the winners of the show"The announcer announced and she looked at the list the judges gave her.

"Third place goes to Ayane Chiyoko!",A girl with long blackish hair got up the stage and received a small trophie with a dancer on top and also forty dollars and got off the stage.

"Next second place goes to Ino Yamanaka!",Ino ran up to the crowd happily and got up to the stage to get her prize.She received a medium sized trophie with a dancer on top and also got eighty dollars.

"And now the winner of this show is!"The announcer looked at her list and yelled out"Hinata Hyuuga!Congratulations!"Hinata jumped at her name and went up to the stage to receive her prize.It was a larg trophie.She struggled to hold the trophie because it was heavy.Naruto got up stage and took the trophie from her so she wouldn't have to hold it.Hinata received one hundred and twenty dollars for her prize money.

* * *

Midnightshinobi-Ok I have to stop right there.My family is getting mad and I should be sleeping by now.It's pretty late here so reviews please!


	6. What is the word REVISED

REVISED!THANKS TO Snow Astrum FOR THE CORRECTION!THANK YOU AGAIN!!!

Midnightshinobi-Alrighty here's chapter 5!sorry I had to stop right there in chapter 4 I was in a rush.Well I wanted to say that at first I was thinking of putting the song "look at us"by sarina paris.For some reason that song alway's reminds me of her...but then again that song isn't really much of a song for dancing(slow dances I can understand)Gaara do you mind saying the disclaimer for me?(smiles)

Gaara-(Sweatdrops)..ok..she does not own Naruto except for the girl that came up on the stage as third place...and the random guy she put..Enjoy her story

Midnightshinobi-Thank you!(Hugs him and quickly let's go)hmm I wonder if we should buy some ice cream...KANKURO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!

Gaara-(Blushing of embarassment)Reviewers you did not need to see that.Anyways on with the chapter

* * *

Chapter 6 What is the word?

Everyone had left the building and Ino and Sakura walked side by side with Hinata in the middle and Naruto behind.Shikamaru and Chouji went their own way's.

"So Hinata ready for tonight's group date?",Hinata jumped and covered her face with her hands,blocking out the blush.She had forgotten about the group date the girl's talked about a few day's ago!Hinata shook her head and Ino and Sakura sighed.

"Come on Hinata don't tell us you haven't gotten a guy to go with you yet",Ino said.Sakura looked at her with her hand's on her hips.

"Like your one to say Ino you don't even have a guy to go with!",Sakura said and laughed.Ino's face flushed of embarassment"Shut up Sakura!"and then she tackled Sakura to the ground.There was a few hair pulling,light punches,light kicks and for some reason Ino found a bottle lying around so she picked it up and smacked Sakura on the face with it.They continued the fight until a certain black haired emo-I mean cool guy broke them up.

"Sakura I can't believe after all these years you and Ino still fight.Talk about childish.You two never grow up",Sasuke said and helped pick up both of them from the ground.Ino and Sakura sweatdropped with a smile on their faces.Yes they will admit they still act a bit childish even after all those years.Sakura immediately hugged Sasuke.

"Sasuke you ready for tonight's group date?",Sasuke groaned.He hated group dates.Yeah he will admit he secretly likes Sakura and he doesn't mind going on a date with her.It's just that he wanted a date with ONLY them.Not with anyone they know.Sakura giggled and stopped hugging him and turned to the rest.

"Well Hinata why don't you go with Naruto?I mean you two seem REALLY close and it seems that you two won't even go five feet away from eachother",Sakura said with a smirk.Hinata and Naruto blushed.

"IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!IT'S THE NECKLACE!",They both yelled in unison.Sakura laughed.

"Please what harm can a necklace do",Sasuke said and wrapped one of his arms around Sakura.Hinata and Naruto sighed.Noone would believe them so why bother trying to defend themselves.Suddenly,Naruto took Hinata's arm and dragged her somewhere where the rest won't see them.Ino,Sasuke and Sakura looked confused.Once Naruto and Hinata couldn't see them from sight he looked at Hinata.

"Ok Hinata we need to go talk to the hokage about this bind we have.It's getting out of control",Naruto said.Hinata nodded.She liked the fact about being near him but she didn't like that they can't move five feet away from eachother and when they do they slam into eachother.Of course both want their privacy at least once in awhile.So,Naruto and Hinata headed for the Hokage's office completely forgetting about the group date.

They finally reached the hokage's office and Naruto opened the door.They are met with a flaming Tsunade and a pleading Jiraiya.

"YOU DAMN PERVERT!!!!I LET YOU IN MY OFFICE AND THIS IS HOW YOU SAY YOUR THANKS!?BY TOUCHING MY BREASTS!?",Tsunade yelled but a bit to loud.Hinata and Naruto covered their ears.

"Come on Tsunade it was an accident!",Jiraiya dodged a vase that nearly hit him.A flaming Tsunade came closer to him with her fists up and some chakra flowing through it.Jiraiya twitched and ran to the front door only to slam into Naruto and fall on top of him.

"GET THE F-Hinata?",Tsunade said not noticing Naruto because Jiraiya's big body was covering him.

"AND NARUTO!",Naruto pushed Jiraiya off and Jiraiya fell on the floor.Tsunade immediately calmed down when she saw the two.

"Hinata?Naruto?what are you two doing here?",She asked letting them in the office.Jiraiya was about to follow but met a door that slammed his face HARD.Literally.He fell unconsious when that happened.

"I'm sorry about earlier.But anyway's why are you two here?",Tsunade asked.

"Well we have this problem",Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"We can't move five feet away from eachother after I opened the present Naruto gave me,which is a red diamond necklace"Hinata explained.Tsunade nodded.

"Do you have the necklace with you right now?",Naruto and Hinata looked at eachother and looked back at Tsunade.

"No.."They both said.Tsunade sat back on her chair lazily.

"Well I'm gonna have to see it first before I can tell any more",She said and with that Naruto jumped out the window,dragging along Hinata with him,jumping through roof and roof until they reached the Hyuuga mansion.They went back down and ran straight inside.They finally reached Hinata's room and searched for the necklace.Once they found it they ran back outside and jumped through roof and roof again until they finally reached the office and went in.

"Huff..here..huff..it...huff...is",He said sounding exhausted.Hinata was bending down and huffing through exhaustion.Tsunade took the necklace from him and looked at it.Her eyes widened and she broke into laughter.

"No way haha this haha"She said through laughter.Hinata and Naruto looked at her confused.Tsunade stopped laughing and wiped the tears that were falling off her face from hard laughing.

"Ok this diamond here is used to bind two people who are very near eachother.Back then it was commonly used on people who hated eachother...and gay people...but I'm not gonna go there.Well when two people are binded by this they can't move five feet away from eachother,which is pretty obvious for you two.There is nothing that can destroy the spell except for one word"Tsunade looked down and smirked"But I'm not telling you both the word.You'll have to find out yourselves and you have to say it by heart"She finished.Hinata and Naruto dropped to the floor anime style.

"So we have to find out this word ourselves?"Tsunade nodded.Naruto and Hinata sighed.

"Ok we'll try..thank you Tsunade",Hinata said and they both went outside.They both started talking about what the word is,but little did they know someone is watching them from behind the pole's.

* * *

Midnightshinobi-And I'll stop right there for now.Who will Ino go with?You reviewers get the choose between these lucky guys!And I'm sorry in this story Shikamaru's with Temari.Sorry ShikaIno fans.

Kankuro-And the lucky guys you get to choose from is(Looks at small paper)Chouji!

Missinganime1234-Or(Looks at small paper)Kiba!

Temari-Or(Looks at small paper)Shino!

Gaara-Or(Looks at small paper)Me!...WAIT WHAT!?

Midnightshinobi-..Eheheheheh(Smiles)

Gaara-(Twitching)(Drops small paper)

Midnightshinobi-Anyways what is this word they need in order to be free from the spell?and who is this guy thats watching them from behind?You will all find out soon in the next chapter!But for now I need votes on who Ino should go with.Which ever guy gets more than five votes wins the girl!Hope you enjoyed the chapter!Reviews please!


	7. Sand sibs to the rescue

Midnightshinobi-Hey everyone welcome back!

Gaara-More like welcome back to you

Midnightshinobi-...(Sweatdrop)eheheheh yeah I haven't been updating in awhile.But I'm back!

Temari-Enjoy her story

* * *

Chapter 7 Sand sibs to the rescue

"Hyuuga"

Naruto and Hinata turned around and saw the same boy that they saw during the dance competition.Naruto growled.

"What the hell do you want bastard?",He asked rudely.The guy smirked and pointed at Hinata.

"Her that's what I want",Hinata shivered and hid behind Naruto.Naruto gritted his teeth and put his arms out to show protection for her.The guy snickered and then it turned into a loud laugh.

"Hahahahaha!Protecting her is useless!",He looks at Hinata,who is peeking through Naruto's back,and smirked"Hey cutie I won't hurt you...MUCH",He said and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.Naruto eye's widened and he looked around for him,not moving from his place.Then the guy appeared right behind Hinata and grabbed her on the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Hey cutie how about we go to my house and do something fun?",He said his hot breath hitting Hinata's neck making her shiver more.He smirked again.

"HEY GET YOUR GAY HANDS OFF OF HINATA YOU MOTHERF-------!",Naruto yelled out to him.He frowned and looked at him.

"And why shou-"He got cut off.Hinata felt his grip let go and turned around.The guy was up in the air covered with sand.

"Leave them alone",A girl with blonde hair demanded with her giant fan out.The guy gritted his teeth and looked at them and their headbands.Naruto went in front of Hinata putting up one arm to defend her.

"TCH why would I listen to a bunch of low level sand b----es!?",He yelled.Temari got angry and turned her head roughly to Gaara,who was holding his victim in the sand.Gaara looked at her and nodded.He tightened the sand that's covering the guy and the guy started to have a hard time breathing.Temari and Kankuro jumped on her fan and flew up to the guy and each put one kunai in front of his neck like assasins.

"Say your sorry and we'll let you go",Kankuro said.The guy was now scared.

"I'm..not...going...to...say...I'm...sorry...unless...I...get...the...girl",He answered back.Gaara tightened the sand once more so the guy could barely breathe.

"And were not letting you go unless you say sorry and leave the couple alone",Temari said.Naruto and Hinata jumped at that word _couple_ and blushed.The guy couldn't take it anymore and he couldn't breathe.

"F-fine...I'm...sorry...",He said barely even able to talk.Temari and Kankuro smirked and put back their kunai's and went back down.Gaara let the sand go and the guy fell back down roughly.He was now all covered in sand.

"I'll get back at you three someday just you wait",And he ran off.Naruto and Hinata sighed of relief and looked at the siblings.

"Thank's for helping out",Naruto thanked.

"No problem",Kankuro said.

"Alway's there to help our friends",Temari said and Gaara nodded without saying anything.Then three moved forward and walked,but Gaara turned back to face Hinata and Naruto.

"You better get prepared for a storm.I've got news back from my village that a storm hit the area",Gaara warned.Temari turned back around as well.

"Yeah from what we heard it's only wind that hit the place so it was a sandstorm.Although once it comes here it might get stronger and it might have rain with it",Temari said and she turned back around and the sibs walked to wherever they were going.Naruto and Hinata gasped.A storm?Konoha hasn't had a storm in years.(I don't know whether storms can happen in Konoha or not so don't ask me about it)They both shrugged it off and walked back to Hinata's mansion where they can get prepared for tonight's group date.

* * *

Midnightshinobi-Ok I was thinking of making this chapter the group date but I didn't get enough votes on who should go with Ino.So I am not going to update unless one of the guys gets more than five votes.Thank you for reading.

Missinganime1234-Hey!Gaara give me some cookies now!!!!!

Gaara-Hey shut up their mine!(Covers himself in sand ball)

Missinganime1234-(Banging on the sand wall)GIVE ME COOKIES DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Midnightshinobi-..She never changed did she

Temari-Nope

Midnightshinobi-Oh well reviews please!


	8. Mistakes

Midnightshinobi-ok well it seem's Kiba has won to be Ino's date.I'm sorry for those who chose Chouji.Well here's my next chapter of

Temari-(Pops out of nowhere)Birthday present gone wrong!

Midnightshinobi-Where did you come from?

Temari-Like it says in the paranthesis"out of nowhere"

Midnightshinobi-uh...ok...well sorry for not updating in awhile.I had other stories to attend to.And by next week I won't be able to update any of my stories that much(cries)man high school is gonna be such a pain in the ass.Anyways...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 Mistakes

"That was really nice of them to help us",Hinata said walking along side with Naruto.Naruto gave a small smile and turned his face around and frowned.

_"Damnit..I could've taken that guy on just fine!But noo they had to interrupt..oh well"_,Naruto thought as they finally reached Hinata's mansion.Hinata opened the door and they both went up.They walked up the stairs to her room and Naruto fell on her bed.

"Ugh man I'm tired...",Naruto was about to fall asleep but Hinata threw a pillow at him.Wow that was unusual for Hinata.Hinata giggled.

"No no Naruto we have a date to go to remember?",She said blushing.Naruto gasped.Whoah Hinata's never usually..forward and this was an unusual reaction from her.Hinata smiled and went to her closet to find what to wear at the group date.

She wondered who Ino was going to go with.Knowing Gaara,he'd probably leave the table by the time it starts.And Shino would freak out Ino to much with his bugs.Heck Shino might be so bored out of his mind and end up putting bugs all over the table just for fun.Lee would be..well Lee.You know his youth speeches.Kiba's out of question and Chouji would eat up all the food on the table not even noticing that the rest hadn't even eaten anything.But Chouji wouldn't be half bad for Ino.

"Hmm...w-what should I wear?",She asked herself,but Naruto overheard.

"Where something that'll make you look sexy!Man those guy's are going to be jealous!hahaha!!!",He laughed.Hinata could've sworn a needle pierced her heart.It felt like Naruto was going to use her for his own purpose.

"U-um..yeah..I guess...",She said and looked down.Although Naruto noticed the sudden change of attitude,he didn't bother asking her about it because he thought it was just him.Hinata grabbed a pink skirt along with a light blue tight jacket and jean's.

"Excuse me Naruto I'm going to go change...",She said softly and went into the bathroom with Naruto waiting outside the bathroom door.Naruto was about to follow her in but she closed the door before he was able to go in.

As Hinata was changing small tears started going down.

_"Why...is he using me?"_,She thought to herself.

From outside the door Naruto could hear sniffling and knocked on the door.

"Hinata..are you ok?",He asked and opened the door slowly only to be slammed in the face by the door.Naruto's face became red from the pain and he twitched.

_"__No-note to self...never bother a girl when she's PMSing"_,He said to himself.

But Hinata wasn't PMSing as Naruto thought.Being the clueless guy he is Hinata shook her head and smiled weakly.

_"Clueless as alway's Naruto..."_,She thought to herself and she started to put on her pink skirt.

Naruto waited for about twenty minutes starting to lose patience.He was about to go check on her again until the door opened slowly to reveal a Hinata wearing a skirt over her jean's and a tight light blue jacket.Naruto blushed looking up and down.

"Hinata you look!-"

"Let us go now to your house so you can get some clothes to wear for tonight",She said cutting him off and walking out the door,which was a bad idea.

_Slam!_

Hinata fell on top of Naruto their faces facing eachother and their eyes looking through the others eyes.

And their lips touching the others.

They both blushed madly red and Hinata got off of Naruto turning away from him.Naruto got up and tried to get the blush off his face.

_"Wow she has such a soft face"_,He said to himself.

_"Wow..he has such..beautiful blue eyes"_,Hinata said to herself.She saddened up again remembering what he said about a couple of minutes before.Naruto rubbed the back of his head and went behind Hinata.He tapped her shoulder.

"Hinata come on let's go.You don't need to be sorry about...falling on top of me.It's ok accident's happen",Naruto said and smiled.Hinata faced him with that sad look on her face and turned her head fast making her long hair whip Naruto in the face.Naruto caught the feeling and the smell of her long hair.

_"Wow..such soft silky hair..and it smells like oranges.."_,He thought to himself.

"Let us go..Naruto",She said and slowly walked out the door this time making Naruto able to follow her.

* * *

Midnightshinobi-Hope you enjoyed!Man I wish I had hair like how I described Hinata's hair!I hate my hair!Well anyways reviews please! 


	9. Crazy date

Midnightshinobi-And here is chapter...

Missinganime1234-Nine!nine!nine!nine!nine!nine!nine!nine!nine!-

Midnightshinobi-Ok I get it!chapter nine of

Kankuro-Birthday present gone wrong!yahoo!

* * *

Chapter 9 Crazy Date

It was a quiet and windy walk to the restaurant Naruto and Hinata are to go to.Hinata stayed silent the whole time even when Naruto was asking her question's.

"Hinata...what's wrong?I know something's wrong..please talk to me...",Naruto begged but Hinata stayed silent like usual.Naruto sighed.

They finally reached the restaurant and walked in.

"Hey!!",Ino yelled from across the room while waving her hand to show Naruto and Hinata where they are.Naruto and Hinata both walked over to table to find Ino and her date,Kiba.Ino was wearing a dark purple and light purple striped sweater and tight jean's while Kiba was wearing his usual thick gray jacket but the zipper was open and his hood was down,a black inside shirt and black baggy pant's.Naruto's eyes widened and looked at Kiba.

"Kiba??wow I never knew you would go with a girl like Ino!",He exclaimed.Ino heard this loud and clearly and punched Naruto in the face making him accidentally bump into a waiter.

"Whoah!",The waiter tried his best to balance the drink's that were threatening to fall,but failed.All the drink's fell and spilled on Naruto.They also cracked and one cut Naruto on the cheek and it started bleeding.Hinata gasped and took a nearby napkin,which was Ino's and wiped the falling blood off of Naruto.

"Hey that was my napkin!",Ino exclaimed and Hinata gave a glare that looked like a"you were the one who started this".Ino twitched and turned away from the scary looking girl.Naruto took the napkin from Hinata gently and smiled.

"Ah thank's Hinata but I can take it from here",He said and got up.Ino and Kiba laughed seeing as how Naruto is wet to the core."I'm so sorry sir!",The waiter apologized and Naruto waved his hand and said"it's ok".

"Hinata I'll be right back I'm gonna go change my clothes",Naruto said to Hinata and Hinata nodded.The wet blonde left the restaurant quickly and Hinata saddened up again thinking about what Naruto said awhile earlier.

"Maybe..maybe he didn't actually mean it...maybe he was just joking..",She said to herself and covered her face in her hand's.She felt so guilty about not answering Naruto when he really wanted to know if she was ok.Ino put her hand on Hinata's shoulder and Hinata lifted her face to Ino's.Ino had that worried expression on her face and asked"Are you ok Hinata?"

Hinata looked down and Ino became curious.Ino took Hinata's arm and dragged her to the girls restroom in the back of the restaurant.While on the way there Sakura and Sasuke were just passing by to go to the table until they caught Ino dragging Hinata.Sakura was wearing a pink bolero(is that what you call it?)with a white inside sweater and a ruffled pink mini skirt and Sasuke wore black jean's with a black shirt with a skull and fire all over it and a wristband that had the Uchiha symbol in it.Sakura raised a curious eyebrow and turned to Sasuke."I'll catch up with you later",She said and ran to the long blonde hair girl dragging the long blue haired girl to the restroom.Sasuke shrugged and went to go sit with Kiba on the table.Ino stopped once they were in the restroom.

"Ok tell me what's going on I can clearly see that your not in a good mood",Ino said and Hinata sighed.She was about to say something,but then the girl's restroom door's burst open.

"Ino I want to know why you were dragging Hinata here",Sakura said while crossing her arms.

"Well Hinata's in a down mood and I want to know why",Ino said simply.Sakura looked at Hinata with a change of expression.

"What's wrong Hinata?",She asked.Hinata shook her head.

"It's nothing really...",Ino then punched the wall near Hinata's head.

"Hinata I know this is something!come on tell us!we want to know were your friend's!",Ino yelled at her and Hinata gasped and looked away from the furious blonde.Sakura put a hand on Ino's shoulder and said"Ino that's not gonna make her open up".Ino sighed and looked at Hinata.

"I'm sorry Hinata..now tell us why your down",Ino said.Hinata looked back at them.

"Um...it's just...back at my room when I said to myself what should I wear Naruto said"Wear something that'll make you look sexy!man the guy's are gonna be so jealous!"and then I became sad..but now I think it's all my fault for giving Naruto the silent treatment when he really wanted to know what was going on...",Hinata explained and Sakura and Ino nodded.

"Well I've known Naruto for a long time Hinata.At first I thought he was such an annoying failure,but he wasn't.He actually taught me more than I taught him",Sakura said and smiled at Hinata.Hinata giggled.

"And you know Naruto wouldn't use you for his own purpose",Ino said.Hinata smiled brightly and nodded.

"Thank you Ino,Sakura,your the best friend's I've ever got",Hinata said and hugged them both.They both hugged back and let go of Hinata.

"Come on let's go back the guy's are waiting",Sakura said and they all walked out the girl's restroom and back to the table.There,Temari,Shikamaru,Tenten and Neji have already arrive.Temari was wearing a tight blackish sweater with a rip on the side's and tight jean's.Shikamaru wore a plain white shirt and black pant's.Tenten being the less girly out of all the girl's,wore a baggy blue jacket and jean's.Neji wore his usual ninja outfit,not much caring to dress up nicely.Sakura sat next to Sasuke and Ino sat next to Kiba.Hinata looked around.

"Naruto isn't here yet?",She asked.They all shook their head's.Then a waitress came asking them if they want some food.Once they were done ordering,Naruto came back wearing his ninja clothes this time and sat next to Hinata.

"So Ino I thought you were going to ask Chouji to come with you?",Tenten said.Everybody looked at Ino.She shrugged.

"His dad told me he wasn't feeling well",She simply said and everyone made an "o"with their mouth's.The waitress came back with their food and they all helped themselves with some dinner.Sasuke looked at Naruto,who was eating ramen,and shook his head.

"You still like ramen don't you?",Sasuke said and Naruto nodded,slirping up all the ramen.Then an argument broke out somewhere around the restaurant.

"YOU SON OF A B-----!!!!!!!",That person yelled and then you could hear a splash noise.Naruto and the rest tried to find the source of it.

"YOU F------ BASTARD!!!GO TO HELL YOU MOTHERF------!!!",A woman yelled and this time you could hear crashing noises.Everyone turned to the people fighting and Naruto and the rest found them.

_Slap!_

Poor guy got slapped by the girl.He became really furious.

"Excuse me sir please calm down you are in a-",The waiter wasn't able to finish because he got pushed back onto a table.Then the guy took some of his sphagetti and threw it straight at the waiter.

But missed.

It hid a random guy on the head and then he became angry.

"YOU SHIT EATING, COCK SUCKER, SON OF A B------!!!!!!!!!!!!!",He yelled and cussed and took his whole plate and threw it back at the other guy,but it only hit the girl.

"This is not good",Neji said.

Then it turned into a chaotic food fight in the restaurant.All the waiters and waitresses were trying their best to stop them.Hinata and the rest are under the table avoiding the flying food.Naruto stayed up and decided to join the food fight just for fun.

"Naruto you idiot get down here!",Shikamaru said and pulled Naruto's leg,which made him fall onto the table,which made the table flip over and exposed everyone else to the flying food.Tenten got hit by an apple,Neji got hit by mash potato,Temari got wet by orange juice,Shikamaru got hit by a shoe for some reason,Hinata is trying to dodge flying fork's,Naruto was still joining in the food fight,Sakura hid behind Sasuke,who was taking all the hit's for her,making Sasuke look like a standing person with barf all over,Ino passed out because a random bottle with full water in it hit her on the pressure point's of her head and Kiba was covered with food all over.

Before they knew it the chaos was over.

"Damn crazy people can be scary",Shikamaru said and Temari wrapped her arm around his arm.Shikamaru blushed.

"Come on we have to go Shika.Remember we have an important talk with my little brother's",She said.Shikamaru nodded and they walked out the restaurant covered in food.Kiba looked at the knocked out,long haired blonde girl to his left and sighed.

"Hey dude you gotta carry her home",Naruto said.Kiba flushed a bit and nodded.Naruto helped to pick up Ino and put her on Kiba's back.

"Where's Ino's place again?",Kiba asked.

"The flower shop near my house",Sakura said and Kiba nodded,walking out the restaurant door's with food all over him and Ino.Neji and Tenten left the restaurant _secretly_ and were walking together holding hand's.Sakura hugged Sasuke and looked at him in the eye's.

"Come on Sasuke cutie we should go",She said and Sasuke kissed her on the cheek.Sakura blushed and looked at the remaining couple,Naruto and Hinata.

"You two should also be heading back",With that said,her and Sasuke left the messed up restaurant.Naruto took Hinata's hand into his hand's and looked at her.Hinata became surprised and blushed.

"N-Naruto...",Naruto smiled at the shy girl.

"Let's go home",He said.Hinata smiled back and nodded.They all walked out of the restaurant,ignoring the yelling waiter's and waitresses.

* * *

Midnightshinobi-Yup yup...so it's the weekend's now and I don't have homework so far

Missinganime1234-Midnight I don't want to go to school!We have to sing!(cries)

Midnightshinobi-(Pat's her head)Don't worry you'll survive..I think

Kankuro-(Start's taking out a shovel)And if you don't,don't worry we got it all set up

Midnightshinobi-(Hit's his head)No

Kankuro-But you'd let Gaara kill her!Why won't you let me dig a giant hole in the backyard!?It's alway's that damn Gaara!Gaara this!Gaara that!Geez why is it alway's my stupid little brother!?

Midnightshinobi-Because 1.No I wouldn't let Gaara kill her,2.Your gonna mess up the backyard and 3.Did you notice Gaara was right behind you?

Gaara-(Mad with sand coming out)Oh don't worry Kankuro we will start digging a hole **VERY** soon

Midnightshinobi-Well hope you enjoyed!Review's please!

Kankuro-HELP!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. How?

Midnightshinobi-Ai adai I keep making mistakes!Well either way I found something to counter that mistake.And so here's chapter 10!Enjoy.Im sorry for the mistakes in here.I have to much in my mind(slaps head).But at least this should make the story more interesting neh?Alrighty on with the chappy!Hey that rhymed!

Kankuro-Just get on with it!

Midnightshinobi-Shut up!(Hits his head)

Kankuro-Ow...(sweatdrops)

* * *

Chapter 10 How!?

As they were walking back to Hinata's mansion,Hinata suddenly had a hit of realization.

"Naruto..did you notice you and me were able to seperate five feet away from eachother?",Hinata asked.Then it hit Naruto to.He turned his head quickly to face Hinata.

"Y-yeah!h-how!?",He exclaimed.Hinata shrugged and looked up at the night sky,lost in thought.

"Maybe the effect is off??maybe we already said the word!",Naruto said cheerfully and ran forward more than five feet away and was pulled back by that same strong force and slammed into Hinata.

They landed on the ground again with a thud,getting the attention of passing people.They all looked at the couple with a smirk and just walked away.Naruto and Hinata blushed of embarassment and Naruto got off of her.He dusted himself off and helped Hinata to get back up on her feet.

"Should we go to the hokage?",She asked the blonde boy next to her.

"Yeah...I have a feeling Old granny Tsunade didn't tell us other thing's about the jewel",Naruto said.They continued to walk the through the night to Hinata's mansion.

---

_They were in a forest looking out onto the nightsky,the rushing waterfall crashing down next to them.Naruto wrapping one arm around Hinata and Hinata laying her head on his shoulder._

_They continued to look at the nightsky.The star's were very beautiful to look at and the moon shining brightly as ever.Sometime's Hinata felt like flying throughout the nightsky and feeling the wind touch her body(Yeah I alway's have that same kind of feeling to whenever I look up at the nightsky)_

_Suddenly Hinata was starting to slouch and so she motioned Naruto to sit down with her.So he sat down on the on the ground with Hinata.Hinata brought up her leg's and wrapped them with both of her arm's._

_Naruto spredded his leg's out and layed down on the ground with his hand's behind his head.Taking glances at Hinata's beautiful long blue hair and then back up at the nightsky._

_"Naruto...",Whispered Hinata and Naruto shot back up._

_"Y-yeah Hina?",He said with his new nickname for Hinata.Hinata blushed and shook her head._

_"It's nothing..",She said.Naruto sighed and decided to stay sitting down,feeling more comfortable sitting down than laying down on the ground._

_"We have gone through alot...right Hina?",He said.Hinata nodded.Naruto's heart started to beat faster and he knew he had to say it someday.He held this feeling's inside to long,so it was the right time to let them out.He gulped._

_"H-Hina...",He stuttered,getting the attention from Hinata._

_"I..I...l-l-love...y-you",He said and stuttered slowly.Hinata's eye's widened and she smiled and blushed brightly._

_"Naruto I-"_

**Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!**

Hinata and Naruto both awoke to the sound of the new alarm clock Hinata's dad bought.Naruto groaned and took the alarm clock into his hand and threw it out the window,which hit yet another chicken.Hinata has been awake,but she couldn't open her eye's due to the fact that she was very tired.She finally fought for her eye's to open and looked at the blury Naruto next to her,and yet again another table with no alarm clock.

She sighed,"He threw the clock out again",she thought and Naruto looked at the awoken girl.He smiled at her and got off the bed.

"Good morning Hina!",He said and Hinata blushed while looking outside.Oh yeah it really is a good morning.No sun,gray skies.Yup it really is..but wait..did he just called her..

"Um Naruto did you just call me Hina?..",She said.Naruto looked at her with a sweatdrop.

"Ehm..well I figured I could call you Hina for short", He said and just remembered the dream he had,but he couldn't remember most of them.

"Dammit dumbass alarm clock just had to ruin the best part of the dream!",He thought to himself.Hinata sighed and took off the cover's and headed for her closet.Naruto followed her as she opened her closet door's.

She took out her usual set of blue jacket's and jean's and inside clothes and headed for the bathroom with Naruto following her.As they went to the bathroom,Hinata's puppy jumped on her arm's and licked her.

"Aww Hinaru!(1)Morning!',She said taking out the "good"since it was obvious it wasn't.Naruto smiled at Hinata and she put Hinaru back on the floor and let it run downstair's.

---

They both walked down the usual path leading to the hokage's building.They had a discussion last night that they should indeed visit the hokage after the unusual experience last night.Naruto sighed.

"I really wonder what that word is...",Naruto said and Hinata nodded along with him.

They have finally reached the hokage's office and they automactically took a step away from the office's door's.

_Slam!_

Jiraiya fell down on the ground with the door right under him and an angry Tsunade in front of the doorway.Jiraiya got up and rubbed his bleeding cheek that most likely Tsunade punched.Naruto and Hinata both sighed.It's the usual routine for Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Jiraiya looked behind him and saw Naruto and Hinata.

"Ah Naruto,Hinata it's nice to see you!",Jiraiya said and got a hard punch in the back from Tsunade.

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",She yelled and all three of them jumped.Tsunade angry is very scary.Jiraiya immediately ran out of the building,leaving Naruto,Hinata and Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed"I'm sorry about that Naruto and Hinata.Please come in",And with that they both went inside not needing to even open the door,since the door was broken down.Tsunade sat down on her seat and looked at the two in front of her.

"Well say something.I know you two aren't here to stand around",She said.Naruto went up forward and slammed his hand's on her desk.

"Ok granny Tsunade I want to know how me and Hinata were able to move five feet away!",Naruto exclaimed and Tsunade raised an eyebrow"You two were able to move five feet away?".

"Duh!That's what I said awhile ago!",Naruto screeched and Hinata went closer to him,trying to calm him down.Tsunade closed her eye's,seeming to be deep in thought.

"I see...so it has happened",She whispered.Both Naruto and Hinata had the"huh?"look's on their faces.Tsunade opened her eye's back open.

"I didn't tell you this because I thought this was unimportant,as it rarely happen's among victim's trapped in this bond.Depending on both person's emotions,the jewelry can wear off for awhile until both people are calmed down and back into their normal mood.What were you both feeling during the time?",Tsunade asked.Hinata and Naruto blushed and both looked away sadly.

"Ah..I see",Tsunade said and closed her eye's again.Naruto and Hinata looked back at Tsunade.

"Well the bond will be harder to break if both of you can't set aside your differences or get along.And the same goes for negative thought's about the other",Tsunade said looking at Hinata.Hinata slightly jumped and blushed of embarassment.

Tsunade yawned"I'll be taking a nap for now.Do any of you have any other questions?"She asked.Naruto and Hinata shook their head's.Tsunade nodded.

"Alright well you both may leave now",With that,they both walked out of the building and down the usual path to Hinata's mansion.Then it started raining.

Hinata put up her hood to cover herself from the rain and looked at Naruto,who was getting hit by many raindrop's.Hinata looked around for any shade to stay in.She spotted Ino's flower shop just a few block's down and grabbed Naruto's hand.

Naruto blushed"Hi-hina-ah!!",Hinata ran,dragging him along,to Ino's flower shop.Once they finally reached it,they opened the door to see Ino arranging a bunch of flower's over to the right.She glanced at the door.

"Hinata and Naruto?",She said and went into a nearby bathroom to grab a towel.She came back out with a white towel and handed it to Naruto.

"Thank's",He said and wiped himself dry while Hinata took off her wet jacket,revealing only her black shirt and fish net inside.Ino took her jacket and smiled.

"I'll put this in the dryer's(Do they have washing machines and dryers in the Naruto world?)",She said and hurried off to put them in the dryer's.

She came back one minute later and looked at the two.

"Hey um do any of you remember what happened last night?I kinda forgot...",Ino said while rubbing the back of her head.Naruto and Hinata looked at eachother and then back at Ino.

"Well a fight broke out",Said Naruto.

"And then a food fight",Hinata said almost glarring at Naruto.Well can't blame her,he did join in the food fight.

"And then you got hit on the pressure point by a bottle filled up with water",Hinata continued and Ino twitched.She definetly remembered all of that.

"Ok..well then what happened after the fight?",She asked.

"We all left.I'm not sure about Neji and Tenten though.And Kiba carried you home",Naruto said and Ino blushed and turned around.

"O-oh I see...well then you guy's want to take a look around?",She said.Naruto and Hinata shrugged.Beside's they needed to stay in a shelter because it was raining hard out there and they've got nothing better to do.

Hinata looked out the window.The rain was pouring down fast and hard and the wind didn't make it any better.She then had a sudden flashback.

_"You better get prepared for a storm.I've got news back from my village that a storm hit the area",A Gaara image said._

_"Yeah from what we heard it's only wind that hit the place so it was a sandstorm.Although once it comes here it might get stronger and it might have rain with it"An image of Temari said._

Hinata came back to reality and looked at Ino,who was chatting with Naruto.

"Ino has there been any report's about the weather?",Hinata asked.Ino put a finger on her chin and her eye's widened.

"Oh yeah they said there was gonna be a storm coming",Ino said.Just as Gaara,Temari and Kankuro had said.

"Are they putting up the jutsu around the village yet?",Naruto asked and Ino nodded.(Ok use your imagination.This jutsu can protect houses a little bit.Like not letting the wind rip off the roof's or crack the window's.Thing's like that.Otherwise,they still have to use shutter's and such.)

Hinata sighed.They are definetly going to have to wait for a long while.

* * *

Midnightshinobi-Gah!I want to put in some action but I can't think of any!I can think of normal action but not ninja action!lol.Man I suck at Naruto stories(frowns)Ok as for number 1 on Hinata's puppy's name,yes it is Hinaru.Noticed something about the name Hinaru?lol and-

Missinganime1234-Review's please!!!

Midnightshinobi-Hey I was supposed to say that!

Missinganime1234-BUT IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU GET TO SAY THE GOOD PARTS!!WAAH!!!MIDNIGHT IS SO MEAN!!!

Midnightshinobi-(Sweatdrops)Uh...well...it is my story...

Missinganime1234-(Stops crying)Oh yeah good point(Smiles dumbly)

Midnightshinobi-(Sweatdrops again)Right...well...bye?

Missinganime1234-YOU PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW!!!OR ELSE!!...**i know where you all live**(smirks)

Midnightshinobi-(Twitch)Eh..none of you saw that!Ta ta everyone!


	11. Walking in the rain with you

Midnightshinobi-Wow..only now I recognized that your supposed to put a space right after you put a period. Thank's to a reviewer who told me that. I'm such a sucky writer(cries)and my world history teacher is trying to kill all of us!my poor poor hand's from copying FIVE FREAKIN PAGES OF THE STUDENT HANDBOOK!!!

Missinganime1234-(Bites her arm)

Midnightshinobi-Ow! let go!(punches her)

Missinganime1234-Mmmph mmmpha mack mm!!

Midnightshinobi-Huh?

Missinganime1234-(Let's go) YOU ARE NOT A BAD WRITER!!!!!!!M.U.F ATTACK HER!!

Midnightshinobi-(Oo) Not the M.U.F!!! (run's away)

Missinganime1234-Enjoy her story! oh and about the evil world history teacher thing...I do not know anything about that...

* * *

Chapter 11 Walking in the rain with you

Several hour's had past and still the rain hasn't stopped showering the village of Konoha. Naruto and Hinata were getting tired of staying in Ino's flower shop doing nothing but talking.

"So...Ino...do you like Kiba or something?", Naruto asked out of boredom. Ino jumped and blushed a bit turning her head away from Naruto and Hinata. Naruto and Hinata raised and eyebrow and Hinata gasped.

"You like **Kiba** Ino!?", She said somewhat to loud. Ino had to cover her mouth from screaming. Hinata went up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Ino for barging you on that question...here we can talk in private", Hinata said and moved five feet away from Naruto,causing her to go rushing back to him and slam into him. Ino looked confused.

"Uh...ok", She said,her expression clearly telling Naruto and Hinata that she had forgotten about the same thing that happened in Hinata's birthday party. Hinata sighed and got off Naruto,blushing a bit and starting to get used to slamming into him almost three times a day. Naruto stood back up with a little help of Hinata.

"It's hard to explain", Naruto said and Ino shrugged. She looked at the clock ticking and noticed four hour's had passed since Naruto and Hinata came into the flower shop. Ino turned to the couple.

"Maybe you guy's should go now?..I mean four hour's has passed...Hinata wouldn't your father worry?", Ino said. Hinata nodded and turned to look at Naruto. Naruto understood.

"Yeah let's go Hina..",Naruto said and took off his jacket. Ino and Hinata raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Why are you taking off your jacket you idiot!? Your gonna get wet!", Ino lectured. Naruto ignored her and wrapped the jacket around Hinata,who looked puzzled.

"Naruto you don't need to I already have a jacket..I can use my hood", Hinata explained,but Naruto disagreed and hugged her.

"It's raining hard out there. Your clothes will get soaked. I don't want you getting sick", Naruto said. Hinata shook her head.

"No! It'll still be the same! I'll get wet anyway's!", She exclaimed but that still didn't change Naruto's mind.

"Naruto I don't want you getting sick to...", She said. Naruto smiled and let go of Hinata.

"I can handle it don't worry! I've been through harder than this! And besides if I do get sick you can alway's ask Sakura the medical freak-I mean ninja", Naruto said with a sweatdrop. He used to like flirting with Sakura back then,but now he find's it more fun to tease her,besides Sakura going mad and punching the hell out of him. Yeah..that hurt's.

Hinata sighed and nodded. Knowing Naruto he's never the type to give up. Naruto wrapped one arm around Hinata.

"Let's go Hina", Naruto said and they both walked slowly to the front door.

"Be careful", Ino said from behind and they both nodded. Naruto opened the door and the wind and rain immediately hit his face like leave's flying everywhere(Wow I suck at simile's). Hinata also seemed to be experiencing the same thing and held on to Naruto. They both walked out into the rough rain and wind.

They were walking slowly because of how strong the wind was. They couldn't see very clearly because of the rain hitting their eye's and it's going to be a long way back to Hinata's mansion.

"Hey Hina are you ok?", Naruto asked. Hinata couldn't hear him clearly because of the loud combination noise of the rain and wind,so she yelled out

"What!?"

"I said are you ok!?", Naruto repeated himself. Hinata stilled didn't hear him clearly.

"What!?",She yelled again. Naruto took a deep breath,sucking in a bit of rain into his nose.

"I said ARE YOU OK!!!???", He yelled out as loud as he could. This time Hinata heard him.

"Yes I am Naruto! Thank you for asking! But are you ok!?", She yelled back. Naruto nodded. His throat started hurting so he decided to stop yelling. Then,a flying toy ball came out of nowhere and hit Naruto in the face causing him to fall back.

"Ow!! What the hell was that!?", Naruto screeched. Now his through really started hurting. Hinata bent down next to him.

"It was a ball!", She yelled again and picked it up. She looked at it and tried to open her eye's wider to read what the imprint said.

"In...u..zuka?", She said and Naruto got up and grabbed her arm.

"Hey no time for reading we have to go! Your mansion isn't that far right now!", Naruto yelled. Hinata nodded and she held on to Naruto and they both ran as fast as they can to her mansion.

They finally reached the mansion and a mad looking Hyuuga Hiashi(Is that his name?) was standing in front of the door with the puppy,Hinaru,and Hinata's sister,Hanabi,standing right next to him.

"Hyuuga Hinata! What took you long!!??", Hiashi yelled at Hinata and she jumped. Naruto stood in front of Hiashi and glared at him.

"Hey don't blame her! It was the damn weather's fault! Don't you see what's going on outside!?", Naruto yelled at Hiashi's face. They both exchanged glares and Hanabi looked from Naruto to her father with the worried look pasted on her face. Hinata put her hand's on Naruto's shoulder's.

"N-naruto calm down...", She said and walked in front of him and bowed.

"I'm sorry father for making you worried...",She apologized. Hiashi softened up and sighed.

"Whatever just go change",He glanced at Naruto"Especially you fox demon. Your soaking wet all over",and with that he left everyone. Hanabi looked at her older sister.

"Hinata your all wet!", Hanabi said. Naruto rolled his eye's. Obviously they are wet. They just came back from a bad weather outside.

"I'm going to be fine Hanabi. Go take care of Hinaru while me and Naruto get into some dry clothes", She said and they both left for her room.

* * *

Midnightshinobi-Gah! I suck at-

Missinganime1234-Don't you dare finish that sentence or else(Hold's up a button that says" To call the M.U.F press this button)

Midnightshinobi-...Thank's for reading everyone! Review's please!

Missinganime1234- Hehe...


	12. Another water fun

Midnightshinobi- Ok for those of you who wish to know what the M.U.F is..it's...

Missinganime1234- A military force I made up myself (grins)

Midnightshinobi- Yeah(-.-)made up of monkeys

Missinganime1234- Hey I like monkeys!!!!!!!!!

Kankuro- Noone gives a damn

Missinganime1234- Grrr…(Bites his arm)

Kankuro- AHHHH GET THIS PSYCHOTIC MONKEY/ICE CREAM/PURPLE LOVING GIRL OFF OF ME!!!!!

Temari- No way this is funny! (Takes out a camera)

Midnightshinobi- Uh...anyways M.U.F stands for Monkey United Force. And just to tell everyone, this story is nearing the end…I'm sorry for those of you who enjoyed this so much, but every story has to end.

Gaara- And now enjoy her next chapter of Birthday Present Gone Wrong

Kankuro- Ow!! A little help here!!!

* * *

Chapter 12 Another water fun

_Boom!_ (Thunder noise)

Naruto woke up to the sound of the loud thunder noise outside. He groaned and looked out the window. It was still dark outside and rainy. Then he looked at the new clock Hinata's dad bought for the second time. It read 3:45am. Too early for him to be waking up. He slowly got up from the bed and was about to walk to the bathroom, but was once again pulled back by that same force and banged into Hinata, who woke up immediately. Naruto blushed.

"Ah! I'm sorry Hina! ", He apologized and got off of her. Hinata shook her head and tiredly whispered "It's..ok..." and went back to sleep. Naruto couldn't help but look at the beautiful sleeping princess in front of him. He decided to hold it and use it when the sun finally rises. He continued to look at the beautiful Hyuuga in front of him and smiled.

"Your so beautiful...did you know that? ", He whispered and moved away some hair that covered her sleeping pale face. He continued to stare at her sleeping form until sleep came back to him. He yawned and fell back to sleep.

---

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-smash!_

Naruto smashed off the new clock and threw it out the window, which hit another chicken that was about to crow announcing the new morning. Naruto stirred for a bit and then his eyes shot open. He needed the bathroom badly.

"Dammit I shouldn't have held it!!", He screeched and pulled out the covers fast and ran straight for the bathroom, but he couldn't because he slammed into Hinata again. Naruto groaned and Hinata woke up.

"N-naruto?..wh-", Hinata didn't get to finish her sentence because Naruto dragged her off the bed and ran straight for the bathroom while dragging her.

"I'm sorry Hina but I really need the bathroom quick!!!!", He yelled. He finally reached the bathroom and opened the door immediately. He dragged a tired Hinata in.

"Oh...ok...well then I'll...be sleeping... ", Hinata said tiredly and nearly fell on the floor, but Naruto caught her in time.

"Gah! Hina! Wake up!! ", He said shaking her, but it was no use because Hinata didn't wake up. Naruto twitched and felt it starting to come out.

"AAHH!!!! ", He dropped the sleeping Hinata to the floor and immediately used the toilet. Surprisingly, Hinata didn't wake up when she hit the ground. She slept on the cold floor of the bathroom not knowing what's going on. Naruto was finally done and picked her up bridal style.

"Hina...I'm sorry for dragging you into this early in the morning... ", He apologized. Hinata probably didn't hear a word of it because her soft breathing continued on. Naruto smiled and walked back into Hinata's room, still carrying her. When he opened the door to Hinata's room, Hinaru came jumping onto Hinata, who woke up yet again.

"Ugh Hinaru you just had to wake her up ", Naruto said while the clueless and innocent puppy stared at him with his tongue sticking out. Hinata looked up at Naruto and her eyes widened. Naruto was still carrying her.

"N-naruto you can put me down now... ", She said her face becoming a tomato. Naruto looked at her and blushed also.

"Uh..uh...I'm sorry Hina..you were..I mean...I was..and you...and I...", Hinata silenced him by putting a finger on his lip.

"It's ok Naruto...just please put me down… ", She said softly. Naruto put her down along with Hinaru, which jumped off when it felt it was gonna fall. Hinata yawned and stretched out her arms. She looked out the window. The weather was still gloomy, but otherwise not as bad as it was yesterday. She guessed that the storm had passed last night. She turned around to look back at Naruto. Hinaru had gone off to his little bed to sleep.

"Naruto you want some breakfast? ", She asked. Naruto's face lit up and he nodded. Hinata knew exactly what he wanted.

Ramen

Hinata walked into the kitchen with Naruto following her. She grabbed out a bowl and a cup of ramen noodles from the cupboard. Then she proceeded to cook it.

"Hina do you need any help? " , Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head. She was doing perfectly well cooking the ramen noodle soup. Naruto nodded and waited for Hinata to finish. While he waited, he wondered about how his place is. It's probably a bit messy since he hasn't been in it for awhile. Then Naruto had an idea.

"Hina, do you want to sleep at my place for awhile? Since you were nice enough to let me sleep at your place...I should let you sleep at my place to", Naruto said. Hinata blushed at the thought of sleeping with Naruto in Naruto's place, but she nodded.

"Let me talk to my father about it first", She said. She was finally done cooking the ramen and she placed it on Naruto's side of the table. Naruto licked his mouth and took a fork and started slirping all of the noodles into his mouth. Hinata didn't felt like eating breakfast, so she decided to have a small breakfast, which was a sandwich.

The table was quiet for awhile. The only sound heard is the sound of the rain falling on the roofs and Naruto's slurping. Naruto finished his ramen fast and tapped his belly. Hinata giggled. Naruto alway's did have a big stomach.

"So what do you wanna do now Hina?", Naruto asked. Hinata's white eyes looked over to the right and then back at Naruto.

"How about we train at my gym?", She suggested. Naruto frowned a bit.

"But we can't move five feet away from eachother" He said. Hinata frowned a bit. She has wanted to train with Naruto for some time now. Oh well she's going to have to wait until the bond breaks. Question is when and how?

"Naruto do you know the word to breaking this spell?", Hinata asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Oh..I thought so…", She said quietly. What is the word? It's flooding both of their heads. Not like they want to seperate,but their tired of always getting banged at eachother.

"Naruto...I want to go to the forest tonight", Hinata said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why?", He asked.

"I've gotta show you something", She replied. Naruto nodded. Hinata stood up from her seat.

"I'm going to go talk to my father about sleeping with you tonight ok?", She said. Naruto nodded and they both went to whereever Hinata's father is located.

---

Night had fallen fast and now they were walking down to the forest. Naruto flashbacked to the scene with him, Hinata and her father talking about her sleeping over at Naruto's house for the night.

_"Father..may I ask you a question?", Hinata asked at older Hyuuga standing before her. His father,who was reading a newspaper, grunted, which mean's a yes for him._

_"I…I want to s-stay over at N-Naruto's place for tonight...", She said stuttering. She hasn't stuttered in a long time even though she is still shy. Her father looked at her and then back at the newspaper._

_"Go ahead as long as you two don't do anything **illegal**", He said. Naruto and Hinata blushed furiously. That something illegal is something they didn't want to hear._

_Flashback end._

Naruto blushed. He wasn't ready for that kind of love. No he wasn't. But he can't help but think about it. He shook his head to get it off and looked at Hinata.

They were finally in the forest. Naruto looked around at the scene. The place looked very familiar.

"Naruto do you remember this place?", Hinata asked. Naruto blinked and look at Hinata. Finally, it hit him. This was the place Shino, Hinata, Kiba and him slept in for the night from the mission they had from Tsunade. They had to find a rare female bug so they could use it to find out where Sasuke was located.

"Yeah I do...but why are we here?", He asked. Hinata pointed at a waterfall in front of them. Naruto still looked confused.

"It's a waterfall...", Naruto said. No duh it's a waterfall. But his question is why are they here?

"When I woke up over the night and looked at you,Shino and Kiba, you were all asleep. So I decided to test my skills using the waterfall. It was perfect. But then you kinda interrupted and I ran away", Hinata explained. Naruto gasped.

"So SHE was the beautiful dancing girl in the waterfall!", Naruto thought in his mind.

"Well...since then I have been coming back here to train secretly in the waterfall", Hinata said.

"But don't you have your gym for that?", Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and said" Well a lot of the times Neji and the rest of the family would be using it, so I don't really have much time to use it, besides the waterfall relaxes me". Naruto nodded and understood.

They both stood there watching the beautiful shining clear water crashing down roughfully onto the river(Or was it a lake?). Suddenly Naruto pushed Hinata into the lake.

"Ahh!!!", She screamed and fell into the lake. She spit out some of the fresh water. Then she looked at Naruto,who was laughing.

"I'm sorry Hina I couldn't help myself", He apologized. Hinata got out of the water, her face looking down on the ground making it hard to see what's wrong.

"Hina...are you ok? I'm sorry...", Naruto apologized. He reached out to touch Hinata by the back, but then

"Got ya!", She yelled and dragged Naruto into the lake. Now Naruto was the spitting out water. Hinata giggled. Naruto laughed.

"Haha you got me!", He said truthfully. He splashed some of the water at Hinata. Hinata blocked herself, but that didn't work since Naruto was making big splashes. Then when Naruto stopped splashing her with water, she jumped and crashed into the lake.

"Ah whoah!", Naruto said as some of the water hit his face. Hinata appeared at the surface and looked at Naruto.

Now they were all splashing eachother with water.

"Hey Hina bet you can't catch me!", Naruto yelled and started to run on the water( I can't remember if the water was shallow or not) as fast as he can. Hinata then started to chase after him, but that wasn't necessary since Naruto came flying back to Hinata.

They banged into eachother and blushed. Naruto got off of Hinata and helped her up.

"Haha sorry Hina I forgot were still bonded", He said.

"It's alright", Hinata said. They both came out of the water and stood there for awhile, looking at eachother's wet body. Then they both looked out into the nightsky lost in thoughts.

"Naruto the night is always so beautiful", Hinata said. Naruto wrapped one arm around Hinata and said

"Yes I know it is"

They continued to look at the nightsky.The star's were very beautiful to look at and the moon was shining brightly as ever.Sometime's Hinata felt like flying throughout the nightsky and feeling the wind touch her body. A soft cold wind swept pass them, drying out her and Naruto's hair fast.

Suddenly Hinata was starting to slouch and so she motioned Naruto to sit down with her.So he sat down on the on the ground with Hinata.Hinata brought up her leg's and wrapped them with both of her arm's.

Naruto spredded his leg's out and layed down on the ground with his hand's behind his head.Taking glances at Hinata's beautiful long blue hair and then back up at the nightsky.

"Naruto...",Whispered Hinata and Naruto shot back up.

"Y-yeah Hina?",He said.Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"It's nothing..",She said.Naruto sighed and decided to stay sitting down,feeling more comfortable sitting down than laying down on the ground.

"We have gone through alot...right Hina?",He said.Hinata nodded.Naruto's heart started to beat faster and he knew he had to say it someday.He held this feeling's inside to long,so it was the right time to let them out.He gulped.

"H-Hina...",He stuttered,getting the attention from Hinata.

"I..I...l-l-love...y-you",He said and stuttered slowly.Hinata's eye's widened and she smiled and blushed brightly.

"Naruto I...I love you to", She said happily. Naruto's eyes widened and he realized this is exactly how his dream went. Then slowly his face went close to Hinata's.

Suddenly, a bright red light appeared surrounding them. Both of their eyes closed because of how bright it was. The red light got bigger and bigger. Then it immediately went away.

They both opened their eyes again and looked at eachother and their surroundings. Nothing has changed. Then reality hit Naruto.

"Hina move five feet away from me!", Naruto demanded. Hinata understood and ran as far from him as possible. They weren't being dragged by a force and banging into eachother anymore. They both have said the word to unbind them.

"So that was the word all along...", Hinata said and ran back to Naruto. While she ran, Naruto spred his arms out. Hinata smiled knowing what he was going to do. When she finally caught up to him, she fell into Naruto's arms and hugged him. Naruto wrapped his whole arms around Hinata. Both were smiling and didn't want to let go.

"Hina I love you so much", Naruto said without worrying anymore. Hinata smiled brightly.

"I love you to!"

* * *

Midnightshinobi-Haha how cute. I wanna try drawing that scene with Hinata hugging Naruto. So keep on the look out for it! And yes that part with the looking out into the nightsky was a copy of the same one on chapter...something(sweatdrops)but yeah you know. Hope it didn't bother you guys at all.

Gaara- Um...hope you enjoyed the chapter

Midnightshinobi-And I'm sorry for the long update!!!

Missinganime1234- Yeah yeah they get it. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!

Midnightshinobi and Missinganime1234- THANK YOU AND ENJOY YOUR DAY OR NIGHT!


	13. Love is all around Konoha

Midnightshinobi- Hello everybody! How was your day?

Temari- Your skipping the subject

Midnightshinobi- ...Hehe...well..I'm sorry to say everyone but this chapter will be the last. But don't worry! I'm thinking of making another story! I just need to think about it first…

Missinganime1234-Yay! Another story!

Kankuro- No! More torture T-T

Midnightshinobi- Haha don't worry less torture for you this time

Kankuro- Really??

Midnightshinobi- Yeah. Instead it's Gaara that'll be torturing you

Kankuro- Say what!?

Gaara- (Smirk) (Sand starts to come out)

Kankuro- Oo Midnight!!!

Midnightshinobi- Gaara not right now ok?

Gaara- ... (Stops sand)

Midnightshinobi- Thank you Ga-kun! (Hugs him)

Kankuro- YES THANK YOU!!

Gaara- (Midnight still hugging) Um…well enjoy her last chapter

Midnightshinobi- Oh and I do not own the song"love you so" Natalie does..dammit this song reminds me of my old crush!T-T

Missinganime1234- Oh yeah I remember! His name was-!

Midnightshinobi- (Covers her mouth) Shh they don't need to know. Hell they don't care anyways. Well as Gaara said. Enjoy my last chapter

* * *

Chapter 13 Love is all around Konoha 

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Smash!_

Naruto took the clock once again and threw it out the window again, which hit yet another poor innocent chicken trying to wake up the ninja's to a new morning.

And indeed a new morning there will be.

**_Ooh, ooh_**

**_Ooh, ooh_**

**_From the minute that you got my attention_**

**_I was taken and I have to mention_**

Hinata stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her white pupiless eyes. Naruto smiled. Some may think their creepy, but to him they are beautiful white pupiless eyes he wants to drown in forever.

"Good morning my beautiful Hina", He happily said. Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto you have beautiful blue eyes did you know that?", She complimented him. Naruto smiled widely.

"And you have special eyes that I could stare into forever", He complimented back. Hinata giggled.

_**I**** was trying to not let it show**_

**_But I knew I wasn't gonna let you go_**

Hinata and Naruto walked down the busy road of Konoha to Hinata's mansion holding hands. None of them wanted to let eachother go.  
_  
** From the way that you came into me  
**_

**_Looking all hot with the style you threw me_**

**_No one would've ever known that_**

**_You would be the one who take this heart and hold it_**

Sasuke and Sakura passed by and stopped in their tracks to talk to the new couple, Naruto and Hinata.

Sakura squealed" Are you guys going out now?", Hinata and Naruto nodded happily. Sakura smiled. Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke you're looking cuter than usual", Hinata complimented. Sasuke blushed a bit. Sakura hugged Sasuke.

"Hinata, where have you been!? Sasuke has always looked cute!", Sakura said and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke smiled a small smile and blushed even more.

"That's how he got my attention! I love him cute or normal!", Sakura said. Sasuke kissed her on the lips and broke apart.

"And your personality is what made me love you", He said. Sakura smiled.

"Well I love Hinata's looks and personality! Thats what made her take my heart", Naruto said and hugged Hinata. Hinata blushed and cuddled in. Sakura giggled.

"How cute"

"Well we gotta go were going to train at Hinata's dojo! See ya Sakura and Sasuke!", Naruto said and held on to Hinata's hand once again and they were off down the road to the mansion.

**_You got that extraordinary way_**

**_Got to be next to ya every single day_**

"Hinata I'm going easy on you ok?", Naruto said and did the Shadow clone jutsu.So now there were five Naruto's each taking out a shuriken.

"Naruto don't go easy on me please", Hinata begged as she dodged five flying shurikens that were going at her. Naruto sighed.

"If you say so, but I'm still not going to go to hard on you", Naruto said and all five Naruto's charged at Hinata preparing to do the Uzumaki barrage(was that what it was called?).

**_You do something that I just can't explain_**

**_Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me_**

All five Naruto's dissappeared as Hinata somehow was able to block herself from getting attacked. Naruto was impressed.

"Damn Hinata you've gotten stronger", He said with wide eyes. Hinata smiled.

"That's because I've been training with my father and Neji a lot of times when you were gone"

**_Ooh, I love you so_**

**_Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go_**

**_Yeah_**

**_Do you know it?_**

**_Ooh, I love you so_**

**_Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go_**

**_I just want you to know_**

As Hinata was about to aim her gentle fist at Naruto, she accidentally tripped on her foot and fell on Naruto, who caught her just on time. Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and he also looked back.

"Haha Hina watch out next time ok?", Naruto smiled at her and helped her regain her balance. Then they continued to train.

**_You can say anything you want to_**

**_No stress 'cause I understand you_**

Neji and Tenten was sitting on a bench watching Naruto and Hinata train.

"Hinata has gotten a lot better these past few years right Neji?", Tenten said while drinking a bit of bottled water she brought with her. Neji groaned.

"Yeah I guess...", He won't admit, but he is jealous of Hinata's speed of learning and developing. Tenten laughed.

"Hey don't worry I understand ya", Tenten said and wrapped one arm around him.

**_We got a vibe you can't define_**

**_Want everyone to know that boy is mine_**

Sasuke and Sakura entered Ino's flower shop and Sakura immediately ran to Ino.

"Ino did you hear? Hinata is going out with Naruto!", She squealed. Then Ino squealed.

"Yes! I always knew they liked each other!", Ino said. Sasuke grunted. Ino and Sakura turned to him.

"What? What's wrong with that Sasuke?", Ino asked. Sasuke smirked.

"They don't like each other. They love each other"

**_We won't fight and stop and stare at the way you hold me_**

**_You take me there at times_**

**_I feel I lose control and  
_**

**_Forget everyone but the hand I'm holding_**

"Oh! I forgot I need to go feed Hinaru!", Hinata exclaimed and ran inside the mansion.

"Ah! Hinata wait for me!", Naruto yelled and ran to catch up with her.

They finally reached at Hinata's room where Hinaru slept peacefully on its small bed. Hinata sighed.

"I've been thinking about you so much that I almost forgot about everyone", Hinata said sadly. Naruto hugged her.

"It's ok. That's how love works", And kissed her on the cheeks.

**_You got that extraordinary way_**

**_Got to be next to ya every single day_**

**_You do something that I just can't explain_**

**_Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me_**

Temari and Shikamaru walked down the busy streets of Konoha holding hands. Temari stopped at her tracks and turned to Shikamaru.

"Hey I heard Naruto and Hinata are in a relationship now. Is that true?", She asked. Shikamaru shrugged lazily.

"I don't really care. Couple relationships are so troublesome", He lazily said. Temari punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey! You and me are in a relationship!", She yelled. Shikamaru smiled.

"Yeah I know", and wrapped one arm around Temari. Temari blushed.

"Shikamaru, I can never explain to you why I fell in love with you in the first place", Temari said and sighed.

"You're so troublesome. But your the one and only for me", Shikamaru said, which made Temari blush more.

**_Ooh, I love you so_**

**_Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go_**

**_Yeah_**

**_Can you feel it?_**

Kiba entered Ino's flower shop with his dog Akamaru.

"Hey Ino got any good flowers I could use?", Kiba asked as he walked up to the blonde girl.

"Hmm? What do you need it for?", Ino asked, standing in front of him.

"My mom's sick. So I'm buying some flowers to make her feel better", He explained. Ino looked around and found some red roses next to the window. She went over to the window and picked up some of the red roses.

"Are these ok?", She asked staring straight into Kiba's eyes. Kiba blushed.

"U-um...roses...isn't it usually for love?", He said. Ino gasped and blushed.

"Y-yeah..."

**_Ooh, I love you so_**

**_Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go_**

**_I just want you to know_**

"Where did Hinata and Naruto go?", Tenten asked. She just came back from using the bathroom. Neji shrugged.

"It seems that Hinata forgot to feed the puppy again", Neji said. Tenten laughed and sat back down next to Neji. Neji looked at her and stared straight into her eyes.

"Chocolate brown eyes...", Neji thought to himself and blushed a bit. Tenten blushed when he blushed.

**_Please know this_**

**_I'll always be right here_**

**_And you don't have to look_**

**_Nowhere else babe_**

**_Don't think for a minute_**

**_This love will change_**

**_Oh you should know that_**

Naruto and Hinata walked back to the dojo after Hinata fed Hinaru some breakfast. Naruto looked down. Hinata looked confused.

"Are you ok Naruto?", Hinata asked, concerned.

"Well it's just that...I'm scared that you might fall for someone else...", Naruto said. Hinata smiled and hugged him.

"Naruto I have always liked you for the longest time. If I were to fall for someone else, it would've been a long time ago. This love won't change and I guarantee you. I'll always been right here", Hinata said. This cheered up Naruto and he hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Hina"

**_Ooh, I love you so_**

**_Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go_**

**_Yeah_**

**_Can you feel it?_**

"Hey Temari do you believe in love at first sight?", Shikamaru asked. Temari raised an eyebrow.

"I guess. Why?", She asked. Shikamaru looked at her and stared straight into her eyes.

"Because I fell in love with you the first time I saw you", He said and leaned forward to her face.

**_Ooh, I love you so_**

**_Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go_**

**_I just want you to know_**

"Two pancakes please!", Sakura shouted at the waiter in the restaurant. Sasuke sighed. She can be embarrassing at times.

"Coming right up madam!", The waiter said and went into the kitchen to make pancakes. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled.

Sasuke sighed"How can you manage yelling that out loud and not feel embarrassed?", He asked.

"Well that's just me", Sakura said. Sasuke smiled a bit and looked at her in the eyes.

"Hey want me to tell you a short poem I made just a few seconds ago?", Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

"Beautiful green eyes. Your all mine", Sasuke said and kissed her on the lips.

And there he was saying that Sakura can be embarrassing at times.

**_Ooh, I love you so_**

**_Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go_**

**_Yeah_**

**_Can you feel it_**

**_Ooh, I love you so_**

**_Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go_**

**_I just want you to know_**

Night fell so fast and it was time for Naruto and Hinata to part for the day. Naruto and Hinata waited in front of Hinata's front door and looked up at the night sky. Naruto took Hinata's hands into his hands and held them tightly.

"Well Hinata its time for me to go. I'll be seeing you again tomorrow ok?", Naruto turned around to the Hyuuga and smiled. Hinata smiled back. Naruto leaned forward to kiss her on the lips, but Hinata stopped him by putting her finger on his lips.

"Save the kissing for tomorrow", she said and laughed. Naruto blushed but laughed along with her.

"If you say so! Byebye! Hina!...and...I love you", He said his farewells and hugged Hinata. Then he left the Hyuuga mansion, leaving behind a happy Hinata that he'll always be with to end.

**END**

* * *

Midnightshinobi- Wah!? So fluffy! 

Missinganime1234- But it's cute!

Temari- Y-you made Shikamaru-!

Midnightshinobi- I know. But I'd prefer you and him over Ino and Shikamaru. No offense fans of that couple

Kankuro- Whatever happened to the rest of the characters?

Midnightshinobi- No idea. lol. Sorry for not adding other characters. But hey as I said this is mainly Naruto and Hinata

Gaara- Hnn

Missinganime1234- YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW HER!!!!

Midnightshinobi- (Sweat drop) Hey don't scare them away

Missinganime1234- Hehe(smiles innocently)

Midnightshinobi- Um...well ok bye bye everyone! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
